The Witching Hour
by webspinner2
Summary: Takes place after CoHF. Alec and Magus have been together for a couple of years when Alec is appointed by the Clave to investigate the murder of a downworlder in Edinburgh.
1. Chapter 1

**The Witching Hour**

** Chapter 1**

**_The Witching Hour; that time of night when witches, ghosts and demons are thought to appear and black magic is at its strongest;_**

It was a beautiful early fall morning in New York City. Alec Lightwood lay nestled with his warlock boyfriend Magnus Bane under the bright yellow comforter on their king-sized bed. Alec enjoyed the light breeze and city sounds that floated up through the slightly opened loft window. He and Magnus had been living together officially for two years now and yet when Alec saw the long, lithe body of his boyfriend cuddled close to him, it still sent shivers of excitement down his spine and made the breath hitch in his throat. Magnus Bane, powerful, confident, High Warlock of Brooklyn loved him … shy, insecure, 'blend into the woodwork' Alec Lightwood. How was it even possible?

Alec let a small smile play across his face because whether or not it made any sense, Magnus loved him, and he knew it in the depths of his soul. Gently he lifted his head off the pillow and placed a soft kiss on Magnus' cheek before rolling up off the bed and padding to the bathroom for a quick shower. It was far too early to wake Magnus so he would have to leave a note. Izzy had texted him half an hour ago to let him know there was an important meeting being held at the Institute, and his mother, Maryse expected him to attend.

After his shower, Alec dressed quickly in shadowhunter gear, there would probably be patrolling to do with Jace and Izzy when the meeting broke up. Fully geared up, Alec moved toward the small kitchen, noticing as he did so that a tiny, fluffy gray kitten was following him like a second shadow. Chuckling, he scooped up Chairman Meow cradling him in the crook of his arm as he proceeded to the kitchen. Alec fed the Chairman and made enough coffee for himself and Magnus when the warlock finally managed to roll out of bed.

As he wrote a brief note to let Magnus know where he'd gone, Alec found his mind worrying about the purpose of the sudden meeting. There had been no indication yesterday of any impending issues that might account for it, yet he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something bad had happened. Shivering slightly, Alec scolded himself, there was really no point borrowing trouble. Time enough to worry when you knew you had something to worry about.

Returning to the bedroom, Alec placed the note carefully on the bedside table where Magnus was sure to find it. He bent over the peaceful body of his lover and placed a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips. Magnus looked so beautiful laying there with his soft black hair framing his exotic features. Alec found himself wishing he could just crawl back under the covers and hold Magnus in his arms forever. With a soft sigh, he stole one more kiss and turned away leaving Magnus blissfully unaware of his departure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alec arrived at the institute and was surprised to find several high ranking Clave officials already assembled in the principle conference room. Whatever this meeting was about, it was obviously important. Alec quietly took a seat at the far end of the massive oak table that dominated the rectangular room. Large stain glass windows flanked the wall at the head of the table, the early morning light filtering through the coloured glass seemed to highlight the fact that the chairs at the head of the table were still vacant.

Jace and Izzy entered the room a few minutes after Alec and took the seats on either side of him. He couldn't help heaving a small sigh of relief at seeing their familiar faces, although his quick glance had also confirmed they seemed to be just as much in the dark as he was about the reason for this gathering.

As the old mantle clock finished chiming the early morning hour, the final two shadowhunters entered the conference room, Consul Jia Penhallow and the new Inquisitor, Ezra Highsmith. Alec heard Izzy give a small gasp as the two entered but then found his attention drawn to the new Inquisitor possibly because his own father, Robert, had wanted the job. Ezra Highsmith was a tall, lean man in his early fifties. He had piercing gray eyes, cold and shrewd, in a patrician face that might have been handsome once, but it was marred by his haughty expression.

Jia Penhallow called the meeting to order and wasted no time getting down to business. She looked sternly around the room as if trying to look into the very souls of those gathered around the table. Her voice echoed slightly in the silence of the room.

"I have called this meeting to address some very serious allegations that have been levelled against the Clave and if they are not investigated appropriately and action taken our recent Accords with Downworlders may be in jeopardy."

Alec whose eyes were still focused on the Inquisitor as Consul Penhallow spoke, thought he detected the smallest hint of a sneer on Highsmith's face at the word Accords. Before he could be sure, however, the man's face appeared as cool and unemotional as before and Alec's attention wandered back to the Consul who was reading the prepared statement of a young warlock, Adele Hedgewitch.

_I swear that the statement I am about to give is the truth, the whole truth. On the night of September 3__rd__, I, Adele Hedgewitch and my partner werewolf Daniel Greyback were passing Grayfriar's Kirkyard on our way to a meeting with the High Warlock of Edinburgh. We were planning to set up a magical herb's business in the old town and our purpose in meeting with the High Warlock was to introduce ourselves and explain our reasons for being in Edinburgh. As we were passing the old graveyard, five men, their faces covered by masks approached and surrounding us; we were quickly overpowered, robbed of our valuables and left for dead. I believe these men were shadowhunters, though I could not see their faces, the weapons they carried were the blessed swords you call seraph blades. My partner Daniel died of his injuries and but for the sudden appearance of the High Warlock, I might have died as well. _

Consul Penhallow waited a few minutes to allow the buzz of conversation generated by the warlock's statement to die down. Once she was sure she had the attention of the group, she continued; "A preliminary investigation into this matter was conducted by the Edinburgh Institute. That investigation concluded that the Warlock, Adele Hedgewitch, was mistaken in her belief that shadowhunters were responsible, but does not shed any light on who might be. I need hardly tell you that the situation cannot remain like that. The Warlock representative to the Clave has personally requested we intervene to get to the bottom of this incident."

"What do you propose Consul?" asked one of the Clave members seated near the head of the table.

Before Jia Penhallow had a chance to respond to the question, Inquisitor Highsmith interrupted; "I believe, with your approval of course Consul;" he said with a small self-deprecating smile; "that an independent investigation be launched by my office."

Looking slightly irritated, Consul Penhallow stated; "I do agree that an independent inquiry must be launched, but I believe it would be more appropriate if it is conducted by a sister Institute, until we are sure that formal charges through the Inquisitor's office are warranted. In light of this I would like the New York Institute to assign shadowhunter Alexander Lightwood to do this investigation on behalf of the Clave."

At the mention of his name, Alec felt a slight shock run through him surely he had misheard what the Consul just said. He was to do the initial inquiry!? He glanced up to see a small, pleased smile on his mother's face, had she known this would happen? He continued to watch Maryse as she responded to the Consul's request.

"Agreed Consul, I will ensure that Alexander is briefed and ready to go first thing tomorrow morning."

Consul Penhallow nodded then rose as she prepared to call the meeting to a close. "Good, I need hardly remind all of you that this matter must be treated with great discretion. We will meet again when Alexander has concluded his inquiry and discuss the next steps." With that her eyes swept the room and she left without a backward glance, the Inquisitor, looking none too pleased, hot on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the shadowhunters around the conference table began to drift out of the room and congregate into smaller groups all discussing the incident in Edinburgh. It seemed to Alec that everyone had a different opinion about what might have happened. His attention was soon distracted, however, by Izzy slapping him on the arm;

"Lucky you, an all expense paid trip to the haunted city of Edinburgh! I'll give you my list of things to bring back for me; she said laughing.

"I don't think I'll have too much time for shopping Iz;" Alec responded rolling his eyes.

"Well, at very least I expect you to bring back confirmation of the supernatural happenings at the White Hart Inn in the Grassmarket. They say the mundanes used to hold public executions nearby and it's the most haunted pub in all of Scotland."

"Izzy, I don't believe in ghosts; Alec protested shaking his head. "If there are any strange activities at the pub it is probably due to some minor demons and a good seraph blade should take care of it.

At that moment, Jace came up to join them laughing; "Just agree to go to the pub Alec, it will appease Izzy and you might even have a good time. You should be grateful she didn't ask you to find out what the Scots really wear under those kilts."

"Please don't give her any ideas." Alec choked, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Before anymore could be said about his impending trip, Alec heard his Mother call him;

"Alexander, please join me in the library so we can go over the details of your assignment." Maryse's voice was clipped and business like indicating there should be no delay in acceding to her request. Before leaving the conference room, Alec promised to catch up with his siblings later and then hurried after Maryse to the Institute library.

Jace turned to Izzy after Alec's departure; "Well this is an interesting turn of events. You seemed surprised by the new Inquisitor, care to share the reason?'

Izzy gave him an uneasy glance, she had hoped her reaction to Ezra Highsmith had gone unnoticed by her brothers, but she should have known better. Isabelle had been the only one of the Lightwood children that Maryse confided in about the affair Robert had had with Annamarie Highsmith. Izzy had kept the secret for years not wanting her brothers to share her disillusionment regarding the strength of their family. Even now that they were no longer children and the cracks in their parents' marriage were evident to all, she found it difficult to let the secret go.

"Come on Iz spit it out, what's going on?' Jace said more worried by her prolonged silence than he had been initially.

With a sigh, Izzy said, "A few years ago, mum confided to me that dad had an affair. It ended when mum became pregnant with Max. I found out later that the person he was involved with was Annamarie Highsmith, the sister of the new Inquisitor.

Jace gave a low whistle; "Iz, you shouldn't have had to keep a secret like that."

Things had been strained between their parents for so long now, that this news didn't seem as surprising as it once might have, but it still saddened Jace, mostly for Izzy's sake.

"Ezra Highsmith looked like thunder when he left the meeting today;" Isabelle said; "I just hope he isn't going to cause trouble for Alec over this investigation."

"Does Alec know about this?"

"No and with everything on his plate right now, I'm not sure I want to tell him." Izzy said shaking her head.

"Well, let's hope that doesn't come back to bite us;" Jace replied as they left the conference room heading for the kitchen and some much needed lunch.

By the time Alec arrived at the library, Maryse was already at her desk, reviewing what looked to be a thin file folder of documents. As he entered, she put it down on her desk and gave her son a long thoughtful look. Before she could speak however, Alec said;

"I assume you knew about this assignment before the meeting. So maybe you also know why it was given to me?"

Maryse smiled slightly; "Not much escapes your notice Alexander, you're right, the Consul discussed the matter with me late last night and I recommended you for the assignment. I did so because I believe you have the qualities that will be needed to bring this matter to a successful conclusion. I also believe your experiences give you a unique insight into downworld issues. You are not impulsive or quick to make judgements and that will be crucial to getting this matter resolved and preserving the Accords."

Alec was surprised and pleased by the rare praise from his mother but also concerned that he not disappoint her or betray the confidence she was showing in him to handle such a difficult assignment. The good feelings were short lived however as his mother began to give him some background on the Edinburgh Institute and he realized just how difficult his position was going to be.

"As you know, there has been a long history of bad blood between the Clave and downworlders particularly in Europe where previous generations of shadowhunters viewed them as little better than demons and hunted them for profit and sport. Obviously we do not condone such ideas or behaviour today and the Accords are proof of that change, but old prejudices die hard and in some place harder than others. The Edinburgh Institute is known to be very conservative and isolationist, it will not be easy to get them to talk openly about this issue. They won't appreciate interference from another Institute, even if it is at the behest of the Consul."

"Just how involved was the Edinburgh Institute in hunting downworlders?' Alec asked sickened by the very idea of treating other people that way.

Maryse looked thoughtfully at her oldest child as she considered her response. She knew her son's sense of justice and empathy for others would make this a difficult topic, especially because her own past history with Valentine and the Circle might make her seem less than impartial; but she wanted to prepare him as thoroughly as possible and this was something he needed to understand. "Truly Alexander I'm not sure, there have been rumours for years that the Edinburgh Institute sanctioned some of the worst abuses against downworlders including the taking of trophies, but there has never been any conclusive proof."

"Trophies?" Alec asked feeling slightly sick.

"The terrible practise of taking something personal from your victim, such as vampire or werewolf fang;" Maryse's voice was barely above a whisper as if afraid the very sound of the words might make them all the more real to herself and her son.

The silence that followed this last statement stretched on as both mother and son seemed lost in their own private thoughts. Finally Maryse spoke again as she handed the folder on her desk to Alec; "The warlock's statement and results of the Edinburgh Institute's investigation are here. The Edinburgh Institute is run by Maeve Cameron and her husband Alastair. They have been told to expect you and give you every assistance; that being said, you will have to tread very carefully Alexander. I know that whatever the outcome of your investigation, you will not allow the truth to remain hidden."

The meeting with his mother left Alec feeling unsettled. He was pleased that she had so much confidence in him, but he was under no illusions about how difficult this assignment was going to be. He went in search of his siblings looking for a little distraction from his disturbing thoughts.

He found them in the training room and spent a pleasurable hour sparring and losing himself in the demands of physical exertion.

After the training and a quick shower, Alec collected his things and prepared to leave the Institute, Jace joined him and seemed intent on seeing him to the elevator. His usual light teasing expression had become serious and he spoke with an intensity that surprised Alec; "I know you are not going to Edinburgh to face a greater demon, but your parabati won't be there, so please watch your back."

Alec tried to lighten Jace's mood a little; "I know you're just jealous because I'll be going to all the great pubs." Seeing Jace's slight frown, however, he pulled his parabati into a brief man-hug and said; "Don't worry, I'll be careful;" and stepped into the elevator.

Jace stood there listening as the ancient elevator groaned and creaked on its way to the ground floor, somehow he just couldn't shake the feeling that things were very wrong and he wished again that he could be there to watch Alec's back.

* * *

**So this is the new story. It is still a work in progress so I won;t be updating daily like I did with Redeption. Hope you like this...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Alec took the subway back to the loft in Brooklyn, his mind turned to Magnus, Life with the High Warlock had been full of love, laughter, surprises and some conflicts, but it had never been dull. It was so much more than Alec could ever have imagined when he was growing up at the Institute, so alone and afraid of anyone finding out who he really was.

In their time together, Alec and Magnus had had to deal with their fare share of separations, Alec on shadowhunter missions (which scared Magnus to death) and Magnus on High Warlock business, so this sudden trip to Edinburgh would not come as a huge surprise. Alec knew that Magnus had something important on right now so it would be unlikely he could drop everything and go to Scotland. It was too bad really because there was nothing Alec enjoyed more than travelling with Magnus, and his help with the situation in Edinburgh would have been an added bonus.

Snapped out of his musings by the arrival of the train at his station, Alec walked the last few blocks looking forward to spending, what might be their last evening together for awhile, alone with Magnus - and Chairman Meow of course. So it was with no small degree of dissatisfaction that Alec entered the loft to find that Magnus had company!

Sitting on one of the loveseats in the living room was a petite, pretty woman with short brown hair cut in a classic bob. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost violet and her skin very pale. Alec saw the faint outline of pearl gray scales running up the side of her neck to just under her jaw line, and he knew she was a warlock.

Magnus jumped to his feet hurrying over to give Alec a quick hug and kiss on the lips. "Alec darling I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Adele. Adele this is Alec, the one I've been telling you about!"

Adele rose to greet Alec and he could see, on closer inspection, that her face seemed strained, there were dark shadows almost like bruises under her eyes which spoke of sleepless nights and Alec wondered if this could be his Adele, the victim whose allegations he'd been assigned to investigate?

"Are you Adele Hedgewitch?' Alec blurted out, anxiety making him blunt.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked surprised.

"I just came from a Clave meeting. Your case was discussed, it will be investigated."

"Case, what case?" Magnus asked looking from one to the other in confusion.

"I was about to tell you Magnus;" Adele said taking a deep, steadying breath. "Daniel and I were attacked by shadowhunters in Edinburgh, Danny's dead. I barely got away alive, and I came to New York to present my case to the Clave. I want justice for Danny."

Magnus looked shocked; "My God, how could this happen?" His eyes locked on Alec's and he seemed to be waiting for Alec to explain what was, in essence, inexplicable.

Alec had no idea how to respond, so instead, he turned to Adele and said very gently: "The Clave has decided to set aside the Edinburgh investigation and do an independent inquiry into this case. I know that won't do anything to lessen your loss, but I hope it will at least bring a measure of justice for Daniel. I know that this may be difficult, but it might help a great deal if you could tell me exactly what happened."

Magnus snapped his finger and three drinks appeared in front of them, a single malt scotch for Adele, a cosmo for himself and a crown and coke for Alec. Alec settled down quietly beside Magnus on the couch across from Adele, he didn't often drink, but he thought in this case it might help them all get through what would obviously be a traumatic story.

Adele's voice wavered slightly as she began to speak. Her eyes bright with unshed tears; "I suppose for Alec's sake I should start at the beginning. Daniel and I first met in London – tourists from different continents, it was love at first sight, as crazy as that sounds. He was from Sidney and I was from New York. He was a werewolf and I am a warlock." She said indicating with a small brush of her hand the peal gray scales that ran up the side of her neck. "We could not have been more different, but somehow it worked, it was magic. Both of us loved the exciting, hectic pace of London, the night life, the entertainment, the pubs. We decided to make London our home, Daniel's pack in Sidney would not have accepted me, and I had no family to consider in New York"

At Adele's words, Alec found himself thinking about the obstacles he and Magnus had faced, continued to face really, when their relationship became public. His parents, particularly his father, still seemed to be struggling to accept it. The Clave had remained silent on the matter, which was marginally better than condemnation and having his marks stripped, but not the same thing as acceptance. Mentally shaking his head Alec wondered when people would start to recognize all they had in common instead of focusing on their differences, and turned his full attention back to Adele as she continued her story.

"Seven years and one successful business later, Danny and I decided it was time for a change, a new adventure. We had done a little travelling in our time together and really loved Scotland so we decided on Edinburgh, a smaller city, but still a city. We wanted to start a new business and maybe adopt some kids, raise a family. It seemed like such a lovely dream at the time and we were going to make it happen." Adele's voice broke slightly and she paused taking a deep breath before continuing.

"We arrived in Edinburgh on the night of September 3rd. It was nearly midnight, but I had made arrangements to meet with the High Warlock of Edinburgh at the Grayfriars Bobby pub. We were just going to touch base with him and then find some place to stay for the night. It had been a stormy day and continued cloudy into the evening so there was no moon or stars to brighten the night sky. I am not by nature a superstitious person but as we past the Grayfriars Kirkyard I felt uneasy as if the spirits of the dead were restless in their graves. The sudden flight of a crow from a nearby tree startled me and then as though they drifted out of the graves themselves, five men surrounded us. They were dressed from head to foot in black so we could not make out their faces. They carried seraph blades and weapons made of silver. Danny started to transform and my magic was beginning to gather and crackle in my fingertips when they attacked. We were quickly overpowered and I heard Danny's scream as they stabbed him with a silver blade. I hear that scream still in my nightmares." Adele paused as emotions overwhelmed her. Magnus moved to put an arm around her as she sobbed, fighting to regain control of herself.

Once Adele had had some time to compose herself Alec asked; "Who is the High Warlock of Edinburgh and how did you contact him?" The attack seemed planned to Alec, which meant the couple's movements were known in advance.

"His name is Aidan Briosag and I contacted him at his residence in the Old town, a place called Coven House;" Adele replied.

"And he specified the time and place for the meeting?"

"That's right;" Just as Adele responded, a fire message arrived addressed to her from Consul Penhallow. It was the official notification of the Clave's intention to reinvestigate her allegations and the appointment of Alexander Lightwood as chief investigator. Magnus looked up from reading the message and frowned at Alec. His look spoke of surprise and uneasiness at this turn of events, but he said nothing in front of Adele.

After a few more questions and answers, Alec asked what had been stolen from the couple. He was told that, in addition to the money the couple had, the men also took a 14k gold, wolf's head ring that Danny always wore. Adele rose to leave. Magnus escorted her out of the loft to her waiting cab. Alec was pretty sure he would want to discuss Alec's assignment when he returned and, sure enough, it was hours later before they were holding each other close as they slept peacefully together.

* * *

**Kirkyard - Kirk is the scottish word for church so a kirkyard is a churchyard or graveyard.**

**Briosag - is the Gaelic word for witch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Double, double toil and trouble;_**

**_Fire burn, and caldron bubble. – Wm Shakespeare_**

Early the following morning, Magnus and Alec were standing in the garden of the New York Institute. Magnus had insisted on opening the portal to Edinburgh for Alec wanting to spend the last bit of time they would have for several weeks, together. Alec had been correct in his assumption that important business would keep Magnus in New York for the foreseeable future. Magnus was not very happy about it, he knew Alec had to go where the Clave sent him, but Magnus didn't have to like it.

"I'm sorry I don't have better information to give you, darling;" Magnus sighed looking worried. "Edinburgh has had a bad reputation among downworlders for centuries, so I always avoided the place. Please promise me you'll be careful and stay in touch. I love you sayang." Magnus pulled Alec into a tight hug as if he would never let him go, and truthfully that was how he felt, He didn't want Alec to go, especially not alone, not without him.

Sensing Magnus' mood, Alec whispered; "It will be okay Magnus, I'll be careful, I promise. Nothing is going to prevent me coming home to you." He brushed a light kiss on Magnus lips and started to pull away, but Magnus' grip tightened and he caught Alec's lips in a deeper more passionate kiss. Only then did he reluctantly let Alec pull away.

Alec's fingers brushed Magnus cheek tenderly. "I love you too, baby." He said softly and then stepped into the shimmering blue light of the portal and disappeared from Magnus' view.

The portal spat him out on a quiet side street in the ancient city of Edinburgh. Before him rose an imposing, old, stone church, not quite a cathedral but still substantial and impressive. The heavy beige stone had been weathered in places to a deep charcoal gray, and three large stained glass windows pierced the façade topped by elaborate carvings that highlighted their pointed gothic arches. There was almost no land around the massive church. It sat flush against the sidewalk with only an ornate, black wrought iron railing, topped by wickedly sharp, spear-like points, separating it from the street.

Alec moved quickly up the steps to the large, oak doors and rang the bell for admittance. Within a few minutes the door was opened by a tall, middle-aged man with dark blond hair just beginning to gray and the coldest, pale blue eyes Alec had ever seen. Alec introduced himself and handed the man his orders from Consul Penhallow. The man reviewed the documents carefully, almost as if he expected them to be a mistake, then finally glared at Alec and said; "Follow Me."

Alec followed his unknown escort out of the main sanctuary down a long, winding hallway until they came to a number of offices. It was not unusual for shadowhunter Institutes to be housed in old churches, but Alec couldn't seem to shake the oppressive, almost sinister atmosphere of this one; and it certainly wasn't helped by his dour, taciturn guide.

After a brief knock on one of the office doors, they entered a small room dominated by a large desk behind which sat a rather severe looking older woman. She rose from her chair to greet Alec and he saw that she was quite tall with gray eyes that seemed to look right through him. Her face was handsome rather than pretty and Alec couldn't shake the feeling that she reminded him of someone, though he couldn't have said who.

"Alexander Lightwood, we've been expecting you. I'm Maeve Cameron, and the gentleman who escorted you in is my second-in-command, Fergus Argyll."

The man in question gave Alec a brief nod but continued to glare at him as if he was a minor demon rather than a fellow shadowhunter. Alec supposed he couldn't blame him really; it wouldn't be easy to have some stranger come in and investigate your Institute. He probably wouldn't feel any different if it was New York. His attention was drawn back to Maeve as she motioned him to sit down and continued with her greeting;

"Mr. Lightwood…" She began.

"Please, call me Alec;" The young shadowhunter interrupted, feeling uncomfortable with the formality; to Alec, 'Mr. Lightwood' was still his father.

A small smile appeared on Maeve's lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Very well Alec, we have prepared a guest room for you, Fergus will take you there when were finished here. I suppose we should go over this unfortunate business first."

'Unfortunate business', to say that Alec was shocked by that description of the vicious attack on Adele and her partner was putting it mildly. He remembered vividly the awful account he had heard at Magnus' the night before. Maeve's review of the first investigation was matter-of-fact and offered no new insights adding to Alec's feelings of frustration and dismay. The attitude seemed to be that investing time investigating crimes against downworlders was a poor use of valuable shadowhunter resources. Alec shifted uneasily in his chair and then said; "I would like to see the place where the assault occurred."

Fergus Argyll, who Alec had forgotten was still standing behind him, let out a low, angry growl, but before he could say anything, Maeve jumped in; "Of course, Fergus can take you first thing tomorrow morning. We will do everything we can, with our limited resources, to assist you; but you must be tired, the time difference takes some getting used to. Fergus will show you to one of the guest rooms." As she said this, Maeve looked directly at Fergus and Alec couldn't shake the sense there was some well understood, silent communication between the two of them.

Alec thanked her as he rose to follow Argyll out of the office. Just as he was about to step into the hall, Maeve called to him: "Once you're settled, come back to the office and I will give you a tour of the Institute."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alec was relieved to be alone in the small, austere guest room that had been assigned to him. He didn't think Fergus Argyll liked him very much and frankly the feeling was mutual. He looked around the room he'd be calling home for the next little while, like most Institute guest quarters, it contained only the most basic amenities, a bed, a desk and chair, and a small wardrobe. It did have an ensuite bathroom though for which he was eternally grateful.

After unpacking his clothes, Alec wrote a brief note to Magnus letting him know he was fine and that he already missed the warlock dreadfully. He set fire to the paper and watched it burn to fine black ash and then left the room and began retracing his steps back to the office. The old church was a labyrinth of narrow, twisting hallways, but Alec had a good sense of direction and a keen eye for detail and was able to find his way without too much trouble. As he approached the door, he could see it was ajar, and hear Maeve's voice, she was obviously speaking to someone on the phone;

"He's just a boy; she snapped rather contemptuously; "Yes, of course we will be careful;"

She rang off, and Alec made some noise to alert her to his presence before knocking on the slightly open door. He wondered who she had been talking too, and if he was the reason she needed to be careful? But there was no sign of anger or irritation on her face as she greeted him and began to guide him through the Edinburgh Institute.

The first stop on the tour was the amazing library, a large room with soaring ceilings and huge bookcases overflowing with volumes of all shapes and sizes. The centre of the room was littered with work tables and armchairs. Alec could happily have spent hours in this room scanning the shelves and curling up in a comfortable chair to read. Maeve walked over to one of the tables where a man sat buried behind a pile of books.

"Alistair;" she said in a voice loud enough to break his concentration. "This is Alexander Lightwood, from the New York Institute. Alec, this is my husband, Alistair Cameron."

"H-hello, Alexander…." As the man rose to shake Alec's hand he accidentally knocked over a pile of books he had been researching. He was a small man with messy brown hair, pale blue, myopic eyes, he was shorter than his wife and much less imposing.

"What are you studying?' Alec asked just to be polite as he helped to pick up the scattered books. The older man looked up startled and a small smile drifted across his face as if he was both surprised and pleased that someone had shown an interest in his work. Alec felt a stab of sympathy for the timid scholar.

"Warlock marks and whether they can be traced back to the particular demon that sired the warlock;" Alistair replied pushing his glasses up on his forehead and looking like he was about to launch into much greater detail. Before, he could get started however, his wife interrupted saying;

"I am just giving our guest a tour of the Institute Alistair, and if we don't get on it will take all night;" Her voice sounded both irritated and impatient as she guided Alec to the door of the library.

The man blinked owlishly at his wife; "Oh, err… right, of course, well it was nice to meet you Alexander. I must get on with my work."

Alec followed Maeve out of the library wondering how this odd pair ever became a couple. Alistair seemed so intimidated by his wife, still, maybe it worked for them. After seeing the Institute lounge, kitchen, dining hall, meeting rooms and weapons room, Maeve turned to Alec and said; "The last stop on our tour is the training room. Please feel free to use it anytime you like while you're here."

They proceeded down a long hallway Maeve in the lead, past a heavy oak door. Alec asked her about the room behind that door and she stopped abruptly; "It's just a storage room;" she said dismissively, but she backtracked and opened the door for him to see. It was just as she said a small storage room, the walls covered by shelving. There didn't seem to be much on the shelves just an odd assortment of boxes and old items that Alec wondered why anyone would keep. He shivered a little noticing a draft in the room and was surprised he couldn't see an open window to account for it.

The last destination on the Institute tour was the training room, as they arrived, Alec could see several young shadowhunters being put through their paces by Fergus Argyll. Maeve guided him to the side of the well equipped room where they had an unobstructed view of the proceedings. Alec watched as two boys, slightly younger than himself tackled an obstacle course that had them climbing and jumping in order to complete the difficult circuit.

The red-headed boy in the lead was tall, with a slim but well muscled build. His movements were graceful and confident. His gray eyes and handsome face made Alec suspect this was Maeve's son. The dark haired boy slightly behind and to the right of him was shorter and stockier. His movements while not as graceful showed great strength and stamina. What really caught Alec's attention about the pair was their obvious connection; they seemed to anticipate each other's actions and knew exactly what to do. Alec suspected they were parabati, and he wondered if that was how Jace and he looked when they were working together, almost as if every move were choreographed and they had a single mind and purpose.

As the training session came to an end, three of the young shadowhunters approached Maeve and Alec, the two boys he had noticed earlier and a younger girl whose dark curly brown hair tumbled over her shoulders as she pulled it out of the ponytail that had tamed it for training. Maeve did the introductions. As Alec suspected the tall, red haired boy was her son, Josh Cameron, the dark haired boy, his parabati Ian McRae and the girl was Ian's younger sister Shivaun. As they crowded around, Alec could sense their excitement and curiosity, visitors to the Edinburgh Institute were few and far between it would seem.

"I will leave you to get acquainted;" Maeve said abruptly; "I still have work to do in the office. Dinner is served at 7:00 pm sharp," and with that she turned on her heel and left the training room without a backward glance. Alec barely noticed as he was fielding a barrage of questions about New York City from the younger shadowhunters.

Suddenly, Ian said, "We are planning to go out to the pub after dinner, why don't you join us and we can show you some Edinburgh's nightlife!" before Alec could answer, Fergus Argyll, who had been hovering near the edge of the group, spoke up;

"I don't think that's advisable, we have an early morning planned and I'm sure Alexander will want to have an early night;"

Alec didn't care much for clubbing or parties and usually had to be convinced by Magnus and Izzy to go. It was, perhaps a mark of how much he disliked Fergus, that he found himself turning to Ian and saying; "I'd love to, I'm sure it will be a lot of fun."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dinner was rather a formal affair, presided over by Maeve and Fergus, despite the presence of Maeve husband who did not seem to play much part in life at the Institute. The food was plain but good and plentiful. Conversation, such as it was, limited to polite, unimportant topics. The whole business felt awkward to Alec, who wondered if it was his presence that made it so, or if this was typical of all meals here. In any event, no one lingered over the table long and Alec found himself missing the much more casual and lively gatherings in the kitchen of the New York Institute.

At 9:00 pm, a small group comprised of Alec, Josh, Ian and Shivvy left the institute for the pubs of Edinburgh's Grassmarket, Ian explained the area had originally been a farmers' market in the 15th century and also the scene of public executions, although now it was a lively night spot filled with pubs and restaurants. Alec was fascinated by the old buildings and cobbled streets. Even the names of the pubs, 'The Last Drop', 'The Black Bull', and 'Maggie Dickinson's' seemed to harken to the neighbourhood's historic past.

Their first stop was Maggie Dickinson's and Ian took great pleasure in telling Alec; "This pub was named after a mundane who was hanged at the grassmarket for killing a child. The hanging was botched and she woke up in her coffin on the way to the graveyard. She was known as 'half-hangit Maggie' after that." The history was interesting if somewhat gruesome. Conversation between the shadowhunters was lively until Shivvy turned to Alec and blurted out;

"So is it true, are you that shadowhunter, the one who kissed the warlock in the Accords Hall before the battle of Borcelind?"

"Oh God Shivvy;" Ian blushed to the roots of his hair as he placed a large hand over his sister's mouth. His parabati Josh turned several shades whiter than his usual pale skin tone as he looked helplessly on.

Alec wondered if he would always be 'that shadowhunter' now, or if a time would come when other things overshadowed that one event in his life? There was no point in ignoring it now however, and he didn't want to. He was not ashamed of who he was or his relationship with Magnus; "Yes;" He said quietly; "I am."

Shivvy pulled her brother's hand off her mouth and said; "Sorry, I know I'm too blunt, but I just asked what we all wanted to know;" She looked at her brother and his parabati mutinously. Alec chuckled thinking how much like his sister Isabelle she was, always wanting to know what was going on and not afraid to ask the tough questions.

"It's not a problem;" Alec said trying to diffuse the awkward situation; "and before you ask, yes I'm gay and I live with my warlock boyfriend, Magnus Bane in Brooklyn." Alec saw the two younger boys glance at each other as he said this. He was not sure, but he almost thought he detected a small look of hope on Josh's face and he wondered if there was more to this partnership than showed on the surface.

They visited several pubs in the Grassmarket that evening and Alec noted with some surprise that there didn't seem to be any downworld presence in the old city of Edinburgh. No pubs or restaurants that catered to vampires, warlocks, werewolves or faeries; nothing at all like the vibrant downworld influence in New York with places like Taki's and Pandemonium. Mundanes, local and tourists, were all he saw.

The last of the pubs they visited that evening was the White Hart Inn. Alec remembered, with a small smile, Izzy telling him it was supposed to be haunted. The facade of the pub was covered in ornate, forest green woodwork and above the door was an elaborately carved white stag with yellow eyes that, in Alec's opinion, gave it rather a demonic look. Inside the pub jumped with activity; patrons (mostly mundanes but a few shadowhunters as well) drinking, talking and laughing over the heavy bass of the music that blared from the sound system; It was the sort of crowded night spot that Alec usually tried to avoid, still it hadn't been an unpleasant evening with the three young shadowhunters.

The interior of the pub was dark with a heavy beamed ceiling and carved wooden bar which Alec approached to order their drinks. At the end of the bar he noticed a sign advertizing the White Hart's famous 'Haggis Nachoes'. Alec shuddered slightly having a hard time imaging that combination, and was glad Izzy wasn't there to get any ideas about making it at home.

It was nearly 1:00 am when the four shadowhunters left the White Hart to return to the Institute. There was a cool dampness to the night air making Alec glad he had worn a slightly warmer sweater. There were still a few people on the street but not nearly as many as there had been earlier. The old stone buildings cast long shadows over the narrow streets enhancing the rather haunted feel of the place. As they left the neighbourhood of the pubs with their loud music and laughter and approached the towering castle on top of the old volcanic outcropping called Aurtur's Seat, Alec thought he heard the faint wailing sound of the bagpipes on the cool night breeze.

The sound was mournful and sent a chill up Alec's spine.

"Do you hear that?' Josh asked looking at the other three.

"Yeah;" Alec said softly as though afraid he might disturb the lone piper if he spoke too loudly, the other two simply nodded.

"There are old tunnels that run from the castle half way down the Royal Mile;" Josh said. "When they were first discovered a hundred years ago, a piper was sent down to investigate. He played his bagpipes so they would know his progress, but when the piping stopped a rescue party was sent. They never found him and people say you can sometimes still hear his ghost playing from beneath the city."

Alec had stopped walking as Josh spoke, his head cocked as if straining to hear the eerie music. Shivvy was about to say something when Alec held up a hand to silence her and turned to face a small alleyway that opened onto the street on his left hand side. Without warning three Falin demons burst from the dark opening.

* * *

**First, thank you to those who have reviewed this story, your encouragement means a lot.**

**Haggis - a traditional scottish dish made from sheep's liver, heart, and lungs minced with oatmeal, onions, suet and spices and incased in the sheep's stomach or sausage casing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The creatures were large perhaps nine feet tall and heavily muscled. Their skin was dark gray and lizard-like and along the outer edges of the lower arms and legs sharp spines protruded. The head of each demon sported long pointed ears, a short snout and a mouth full of murderous looking fangs. The demons long flexible tails lashed and cracked behind them like whips. Alec had never seen Falin demons before, but he had studied them and knew that both the spines and fangs were highly poisonous. The thick lizard-like skin was difficult to breach even with a blessed blade. The demons also had small wings on their upper backs that, while not powerful enough for actual flight, allowed the creatures to attain great heights when jumping.

The shadowhunters having been out for an evening's fun at the pub were not fully geared up, but they did carry both seraph blades and runed daggers. Alec remembering one of Hodge's lectures on Falin demons knew they had a weak spot on the neck where the skin was thinner and could be easily pierced with an arrow or blade. He wished fervently that he had his bow with him, but perhaps, if he was very lucky, a throwing dagger would do as well. As the foremost demon raised its head to emit an ear-splitting roar, Alec grabbed his knife from the sheath in his boot and threw it. His aim was true and the massive creature fell with a terrible scream, showering the pavement with gray dust as it hit the ground and vanished.

The other shadowhunters began to move, Alec yelled at Josh to take Ian and concentrate on the second Falin, while he and Shivvy handled the third. "Aim for the neck, that's where they're most vulnerable to a blade!" He said as he pulled out a seraph blade and whispered Sacriel as the blade began to glow in his hands. Alec took off at a run, waiting for the last minute to launch himself feet first at the large demon, knocking it off its feet. He rolled back up to a crouch and swung the seraph catching the Falin's shoulder with enough force to slice through the tough skin. The Falin screamed as black ichor flowed from the wound. The demon sprang back to its feet, its long, whip-like tail lashing angrily.

"I think you made it mad!" Shivvy yelled to him over the roar of the wounded Falin. She raced forward throwing her dagger at the demon's neck. Lowering its head to protect the vulnerable neck, the dagger bounced harmlessly off the demon's boney skull. The Falin lashed out again with its long, flexible tail and swept Shivvy's legs out from under her. As soon as she hit the ground Shivvy rolled to her feet, only just managing to avoid the deadly claws and serrated forearms of the demon as it reached out to grab her.

Without a second thought, Alec leapt onto the Falin's back, just between the small leathery wings. He grabbed the long, pointed ears and with all the strength he could muster yanked the demon's head back exposing its vulnerable neck. Shivvy took the opportunity that Alec's actions provided and threw her last dagger, praying her aim would find its mark before the demon had a chance to tear Alec off its back.

As the demon vanished leaving a cloud of gray ash, Alec dropped to the ground and the thought again how much Shivvy reminded him of Isabelle, confident and fearless, a natural shadowhunter. He also realized, with a small smile, that jumping on the demons back like that was something Jace would have done, and he would have been furious with his brother for it.

Alec and Shivvy now turned their attention to Falin demon that Josh and Ian were fighting. Alec could see the hilt of Josh's dagger protruding from the demon's right eye and the creature maddened by pain, lashing out wildly. Knowing the Falin was now blind on the right side, the boys had concentrated their attack on that side. Alec came in from the left where the demon could see him distracting it while Josh and Ian managed to get a clear shot at the neck and two runned daggers found their mark.

The last of the Falin demons vanished in a cloud of fine gray ash, leaving the four shadowhunters tired, dusty and elated, grins spread across their features as they grabbed each other in a group hug. Earlier that evening Alec had been a virtual stranger to them, now he was a trusted companion and friend. They had faced danger together and it had bonded them tightly as few other experiences could.

Josh broke the silence first saying; "Alec, you were amazing, could you train with us while you're in Edinburgh? It would really help us a lot." The others nodded and looked at Alec expectantly.

"Sure, I'd love too;" Alec said blushing a little; "But you guys are pretty good, I don't know if I can teach you much." They all shook their heads and heaved sighs as if Alec was blind to his own skill, and in truth he was rather.

The remaining trip back to the Institute was blissfully uneventful. They talked quietly among themselves about the evening's events; Alec thought about how much his mother would love to train these young shadowhunters, particularly Shivvy. Maryse had been adamant that Izzy be trained as a fighter, and she would enjoy seeing another girl just as gifted as his sister.

It was around 3:00 am when they arrived back at the Institute to face an angry Maeve and a cold, stoic Fergus waiting for them in the sanctuary. The intense look of anger on Maeve's face finally jogged Alec's memory and, with a feeling of shock, he knew who she reminded him of, Ezra Highsmith, the new Inquisitor. Josh voice interrupted his thoughts as he said;

"Sorry mum, we would have been home on time but we ran into some Falin demons…." Their battered, bruised and dusty condition spoke to the truth of his words.

"Falin demons!' Maeve exclaimed her face paling visibly as she glanced over at Fergus with an unreadable expression.

"It's ok Mum, we're fine, Alec was brilliant;" Josh continued trying to assuage his mother's concern.

Collecting herself, Maeve frowned slightly and said; "You had better get to bed, Falin demons or not, you have early morning training to do."

The young shadowhunters said their goodnights and trudged off to their rooms for some much needed sleep. As Alec was leaving, he thought he heard Maeve hiss at Fergus; "Falin demons, what were…" and him interrupting; "They have been well trained, there is no need to overreact;"

Arriving back at his room, Alec took a quick shower, enjoying the feeling of hot water on his tired, aching muscles. Once he was done, he threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants before sitting at the desk to write some fire messages. The first was to Jace asking him to check if there was any family relationship between Ezra Highsmith and Maeve Cameron. He also gave Jace a brief description of the fight with the Falin demons, knowing that his parabati would be interested in the rare creatures.

Once Alec had sent that message, he wrote to Magnus. He did not mention the Falin demons this time, not wanting to worry Magnus unnecessarily. But he did tell Magnus about the lack of a downworld presence in Edinburgh and asked if there was anyone Magnus knew who could help him contact the High Warlock. Writing to Magnus always brought the man vividly to Alec's mind along with feelings of love and longing. Alec never liked being away from Magnus and he found himself hoping the business in New York would not detain him too much longer. Finished with his letter writing, Alec lay down on the bed and tried to sleep. He was definitely tired but still a bit too keyed up to drift off, and he missed his Magnus.

* * *

**Thanks again to those who reviewed. This is my first crime/mystery story and only my second fanfic so feedback is really appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Magnus sat at the kitchen table of his Brooklyn loft nursing a mocha latte and a headache. It was early morning, not the usual time for the High Warlock to be up and about. He had been having trouble sleeping since Alec's departure, something about missing the comfort of nestling up to his gorgeous boyfriend he supposed. The business that was keeping him in New York, a negotiation between the vampires and the werewolves, was going as well as could be expected. There had been no actual bloodshed in the meetings, both parties keeping hostilities down to hurtling insults and raising voices. The net result, however, of his difficulty sleeping, and the stress of brokering an agreement between the two enemy groups was a very cranky High Warlock.

Heaving a sigh, Magnus sipped his coffee and re-read the latest fire message from Alec. He couldn't help wishing that either Alec would finish his investigation or he was free to join him in Edinburgh. Nothing in Alec's message indicated any immediate problems; indeed he had said he was fine and the only odd thing so far seemed to be the lack of any obvious downworld presence in Edinburgh. Magnus would have to touch base with some warlocks he knew and see if he could find a contact for Alec. The situation was certainly odd, but it didn't sound particularly dangerous. Still Magnus couldn't shake the feelings of uneasiness that had plagued him since Alec's departure.

Magnus' musings were interrupted by the shrill sound of the buzzer. It was much too early for clients so with some irritation and a little curiosity he answered; "Who dares disturb the High Warlock."

"Magnus, its Jace, I really need to see you."

Surprised Magnus opened the door and then waited at the top of the stairs for Jace and Izzy to climb up to his second floor loft.

Magnus ushered them over to one of the large couches and snapped a couple of steaming cups of coffee onto the table in front of them.

"So, what brings you two here at this time of day?"

"Alec sent me a fire message." Jace said as though that explained everything. Magnus quirked his eyebrow and waited for Jace to elaborate.

"He asked me to check on whether the Inquisitor, Ezra Highsmith was related to the head of the Edinburgh Institute, Maeve Cameron.

"And…" Magnus asked, not really sure what the significance of that might be.

"She's his sister;" Jace responded.

"It's not just that, Magnus;" Izzy interrupted rolling her eyes at Jace, Ezra Highsmith had two sisters, Maeve and Annamarie. Our father had an affair with Annamarie before Max was born. The Inquisitor and his sister could have very good reasons for hating our family."

"Well, that could certainly complicate things;" Magnus said frowning. "Did Alec indicate he was having and issues with Maeve Cameron?"

"No…" Jace said slowly, somehow still seeming to think there was a real need for concern, but not sure how to explain it.

"Is there some other reason you are afraid for Alec, other than the Inquisitor I mean?" Magnus asked, feeling that there was more that the shadowhunter wasn't saying.

Jace heaved a sigh; "I know that Alec is a good shadowhunter and he can take care of himself and others, he's been doing it for Izzy and me for years. But this is Edinburgh, Alec and the younger shadowhunters ran into some Falin demons when they were out last night;" He heaved a sigh and then said; "I guess I just don't like the fact that he's there without his parabati."

"Falin demons!" Magnus nearly shouted with a look of shock and concern on his face.

"Yes, that's what Alec said, we've never seen them here, why?

"Falin demons are not your garden variety minor demon that attacks randomly whenever it finds itself in our dimension. Falins have to be summoned by someone, and they have to be given a specific target.

"A specific target such as Alec?" Jace said turning slightly pale. "Magnus we have to go, I don't know what's going on in Edinburgh, but I do know that I can't just sit here and let Alec face it alone."

"You won't get any arguments from me:" Magnus said looking just as worried as Jace. "I will find us a downworld contact in Edinburgh and wrap up my business in New York tonight; you need to convince Maryse to let you go. We will meet in the garden at the Institute first thing tomorrow morning and I will open a portal to Edinburgh.

"I'll send Alec a fire message and let him know we will contact him as soon as we arrive;" Izzy said. "Obviously we won't be staying at the Institute, Mum will probably tell us to be very careful not to let them know we're in town.

They continued to discuss the situation for a little while longer then Jace and Izzy left. They would need to convince Maryse of their plan, which would be no small feat, as well as get ready for the trip. Magnus spent the next few hours contacting old friends trying to find someone with connections in Edinburgh.

He was about to give up hope of finding a contact when an old warlock by the name of Silas Boggle called him. Magnus had met Silas when he lived in London over a hundred years ago. The call display told Magnus that it was a local number and he wondered when Silas had moved to New York, or if he was only visiting?

"Magnus, it has been a too long!" the warlock said, his voice warm and still retaining much of the Scottish accent that Magnus remembered.

"It has indeed, much too long;" Magnus returned before getting directly to the point; "I find myself needing to go to Edinburgh and want to make contact with the High Warlock there. Do you know how best to do that?

There was a long pause on the line before Silas said; "Edinburgh is not on the list of recommended destinations for warlocks to visit, I urge you to reconsider unless your business is urgent."

"It is urgent Silas, I must go;" Magnus responded without hesitation.

"Well, if you won't change your mind, then contact a warlock by the name of Jenny Bone. She lives just outside of Edinburgh. Jenny will be able to get a message to Aidan Briosag and assist you in navigating the dangers of Edinburgh."

Magnus thanked his friend and rang off; he was on a tight timeline and had a lot to do if they were to leave for Edinburgh in the morning, but he found himself wondering what exactly they would find when they got there.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you of this story!**

**Briosag - Gaelic word for witch.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alec was up early the following morning mindful that Fergus was taking him to Grayfriars where the attack on Adele and Danny had occurred. Dressing quickly in a charcoal gray sweater (that might originally have been black) and dark jeans he was soon on his way to the dining hall. Fergus and Maeve were already there finishing up breakfast as Alec entered. He grabbed some toast and coffee from the sideboard before joining them at the table.

Maeve was not a warm person, but she did take the time to actually greet Alec, Fergus merely gave him a curt nod before excusing himself to finish some work. He arranged to meet Alec in the sanctuary in half an hour.

Glancing at Maeve, Alec decided to take the opportunity to ask her about something that had bothered him the day before. "When I was out yesterday, I noticed that there didn't seem to be any downworlders in the city, just mundanes and shadowhunters. Why is that?"

Maeve frowned her face looking even sterner; "Edinburgh is not like New York, the High Warlock here, Aidan Briosag is a powerful, dangerous man. He keeps the downworld separate and secret because they are involved in all manner of illegal activities, including smuggling banned magical potions and artifacts, stealing, and even murder-for-hire."

Alec was shocked by Maeve's words, he knew that every society had its criminal element, but it was hard to believe that the entire downworld community would be involved. "So, it's your belief that a downworlder was responsible for the attack in Grayfriars? Alec asked wanting to at least hear what the head of the Institute had to say.

"Of course;" Maeve snapped, "No shadowhunter would have done such a thing. No doubt the two victims were into some illegal business and were attacked by their own kind. Any excessive force that the clave has had to use in Edinburgh has been necessary to curb the worst excesses of the downworlders."

Alec was shocked and saddened by the narrow-minded prejudiced view he was hearing, still he could not imagine Maeve Cameron instigating an attack like the one he was investigating. While her opinion about downworlders was appalling and detrimental to the Accords, he did not think her strict views on illegal activities would permit her to engage in robbery, assault and murder.

Alec finished his breakfast just as a bell sounded from the hallway. Maeve looked up; "That must be the daily grocery delivery, I'll walk with you to the sanctuary, I have to escort the delivery man to the kitchen."

Alec and Maeve arrived in the sanctuary a few minutes later. Alec sat in one of the pews close to the door to await Fergus. Maeve allowed a young mundane boy, maybe sixteen years old carrying an armful of groceries, to enter the Institute. The boy seemed to stare at Alec as he followed Maeve through the sanctuary. Just as they were about to leave, Josh came flying in; "Hi Jake;" he said to the mundane boy, then proceeded to sit next to Alec.

"I'm glad I caught you;" Josh said grinning at Alec. "I was hoping you might be able to train with us this evening?"

Alec smiled at the red haired boy; "I'd love to;"

"Great, I've got to run - studies, and I see Fergus has just arrived to take you to Grayfriars, so I'll see you later;"

"Yeah, see you." Alec said watching the frown on Fergus' face deepen as he observed their interaction.

Alec followed Fergus out of the sanctuary and into the Edinburgh streets. As they walked up the narrow lanes Alec was fascinated by the age of the buildings and the history they represented. He was also still disturbed again by the lack of any downworlders. The place seemed poorer to him, for their absence. At last they came to Grayfriars Kirkyard, the graves that lined the path looked like a row of crooked, rotten teeth. Alec shivered a little imagining what the scene must have been like in the witching hour when Adel and Danny took their last walk together.

"This is it;" Fergus said snapping Alec out of his dark thoughts. "You're wasting your time though, there is nothing to find here that the first investigation didn't uncover."

"Perhaps so, but I still have a job to do;" Alec responded keeping his tone calm and even despite his dislike of Fergus. He knelt down next to the grave near where Danny's body had been found, looking at the disturbed earth. Even after all this time it was evident that the werewolf had but up a fierce struggle.

"This is a bloody waste of time;" Fergus snarled turning his back on Alec.

Alec startled by the sound of Fergus' voice, reached out a hand to steady himself and touched the trunk of a nearby tree. As he did so, he felt something cold and sharp graze the palm of his hand. Looking more closely, he could see it was a small piece of metal, wedged into the bark.

Years of training and hunting had taught Alec to pay attention to his instincts and his instincts were telling him not to confide in Fergus. More than anything, he wanted to have a look around without the older man hovering over his shoulder. He stood up slowly and turned to Fergus; "Well, I don't think there is anymore to learn here, and no need to take anymore of your time. I think I'll just do a little sightseeing for the rest of the day, may be tour the castle."

Fergus took no pains to disguise the look of contempt on his face, but Alec also thought he detected a certain amount of satisfaction, as though he had sized Alec up as inadequate, and hadn't been disappointed. "I presume you can find your own way back to the Institute?" he asked.

"Yes, no problem;" Alec replied and had the pleasure of watching Fergus turn on his heel and walk back the way they had come leaving Alec alone in the old graveyard. As soon as Fergus was gone, Alec pulled out his cell phone and took pictures of the metal embedded in the tree before digging it out. It appeared to be the tip of a single-bladed dagger or sgian dhu. He took a picture of the fragment before wrapping it up carefully and putting it in his pocket.

Despite what Alec had told Fergus, he had no intentions of touring the castle. His next stop was Coven House, the home of the High Warlock of Edinburgh where Adele had sent her fire message. A brisk twenty minute walk had Alec standing in front of a large old manor house; set back from the street, there was a circular drive that led up to the crenulated portico over the front door. A sign on the wrought iron fence told Alec he was indeed at the right place, Coven House. As he turned to walk up the drive, Alec thought he saw the mundane boy who delivered the groceries to the Institute on the sidewalk across the street; a closer look however proved there was no one there.

As Alec approached the large, stone house, he smiled a little. It was an impressive building but also a little bit quirky with an odd wing and tower jutting out on the left-hand side. Magnus would like this place, Alec thought. God he missed his flamboyant, sparkly warlock. Life was so much more vibrant and intense when they were together. Alec found himself torn between hoping that Magnus would be able to join him soon, and fear that Edinburgh was a very dangerous place for downworlders.

Close to the main entrance now, Alec began to notice signs that the house was derelict, broken windows, an overgrown garden and the banging of an open door when there was a particularly strong gust of wind told a story of neglect.

Taking a deep breath, Alec pushed the heavy front door open and stepped inside. The interior displayed the same sense of desolation. Cobwebs collected in the corners of the front hall and festooned the light fixtures. A heavy layer of dust covered the floors and what little furniture remained was tipped over and broken. Sending a fire message here would certainly not have reached anyone, least of all the High Warlock of Edinburgh.

Wandering further into the old manor, Alec took in its beautiful high ceilings, impressive decorative plaster work and deep crown moldings. This must have been a beautiful place at one time and it was sad to see it reduced to this desolate shell. Much as he would have like to spend some time exploring the house, Alec could see that there was nothing here that would shed any more light on the mystery he was investigating. Maybe when things were wrapped up he and Magnus could come back and take a good look around. He stayed long enough to take a few pictures of the manor then decided to find somewhere for lunch before heading back to the Institute. Alec retraced his steps to the entrance hall and was about to open the front door when he felt a sudden explosion of pain at the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

**Sgian Dhu - Sgian is knife in Gaelic and Dhu usually means black but has a secondary meaning, hidden. The sgian Dhu is a single bladed knife that is worn along with the kilt as part of traditional Scottish Highland dress. The blade is tucked into the top of the right or left stocking depending if the wearer is right or left handed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"It was a mistake to bring him here Aidan, and now that you have he can't be allowed to go back!' Those were the first words that Alec heard as he began to regain consciousness. They couldn't be referring to him, could they? His head felt as though it would split in two, and it was difficult to string any logical thoughts together. He shifted slightly trying to see if the rest of his body still worked, but it only made the pain in his head more intense. A groan he couldn't suppress escaped his lips.

"Ah, good he's coming to;" a second strange voice said.

Alec slowly opened his eyes to find he was lying on a cot in a room that appeared to be more of a cave. The stone walls were the same warm gold colour of the old town but without the darkening that exposure to the elements would have given them. There were no windows, the only light coming from lanterns mounted on the walls of the low-ceilinged room. "Where am I?" Alec croaked, his throat was dry and raspy.

"Welcome to Downworld Alexander Lightwood;" said a man coming over to sit in a chair next to the cot. He had shaggy black hair and gray-green eyes that danced with a dangerous light. He looked to be in his late twenties, but you couldn't really tell with warlocks. Alec couldn't see any obvious warlock mark, but the power of the man seemed palpable in the small room.

"I am Aidan Briosag, High Warlock of Edinburgh, and this;" he said pointing to a sandy-haired man, "is Hamish Nathrach my second-in-command."

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you;" Alec said, "but I'm not sure that's true."

"I'll admit my invitation did lack finesse;" the High Warlock chuckled, before becoming more serious and adding; "We have to be very careful who we invite here;"

"So perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me why I'm here and what you plan to do with me?" Alec said his headache not doing anything to improve his temper.

"I know the Clave sent you to investigate the Grayfriars murder and though I have very little faith in the Accords or the integrity of shadowhunters for that matter, I wanted to see for myself just how seriously they were taking this." The High Warlock said. Alec wanted to argue, wanted to defend the Clave, but he knew the long history of abuse and mistrust that existed between shadowhunters and downworlders. He knew he could not speak for the Clave in this matter, so he spoke for himself.

"I came here to investigate a murder and that is what I intend to do, I don't care who did it, I just want to expose them and give Adele a measure of justice for Daniel. I could use some help, but I won't stop until I have done that."

Aidan Briosag watched Alec closely as if trying to read his soul and test the truth of his words. At last he gave a brief nod and said; "Your head must be aching, I can help with that, then we'll get something to eat and I will tell you what I know of the crime." With that he came closer to the cot and Alec saw sparks of magic gather around his fingertips. His magic was black instead of the blue Alec was used to seeing with Magnus, and when he looked up into the man's face, he saw the gray-green eyes change to solid black. So that's his warlock mark Alec thought allowing the man to place his fingers on his aching head. Alec leaned into the touch comforted by the familiar feel of magic and closed his eyes as the pain in his head receded.

Aidan looked a little surprised by Alec's reaction. "You seem very comfortable with magic;"

"I should be;" Alec laughed, my boyfriend is a warlock;"

"Things must be very different in New York;"

"Compared to what I've seen here so far, they certainly are, though there is still a lot of work to be done to improve relations between shadowhunters and downworlders even in New York." Alec said frowning slightly.

"Come on let's get you something to eat and then we'll talk some more;" The High Warlock said as he led Alec out into the dim passageways of what Alec could only describe as an underground city. Here were the downworlders Alec had not seen on the surface. They were present in all their varieties, faery, vampire, werewolf and warlock. As they moved along the narrow tunnels, different rooms opened up on either side of Alec, some were shops, some restaurants and some seemed to be private dwellings. Most of the downworlders stopped to greet the High Warlock as they passed, but looked at Alec with suspicion if not downright hostility.

Finally they arrived at a cavernous pub called The Caldron. It was filled with brightly dressed, lively downworlders and sported a menu not unlike Taki's in New York; blood and raw meat dishes for the werewolves and vampires and all manner of other exotic features as well as mundane food. Aidan steered them to a table at the back of the pub and once they had their drinks and food he began to tell Alec about the events of September 3rd as he knew them.

"It was 12:00 am and I was at the Caldron when one of the Ifrits we use to go back and forth to the surface came and told me about seeing a downworld couple approaching Grayfriars. It is not safe for downworlders to wander around Edinburgh unless they are Ifrits and can pass for mundane. I was disturbed, to say the least, as I'd had no warning of their arrival. Hamish and I headed up to Grayfriars immediately. Our magic was enough to scare off the attackers, but most of the damage had already been done. The werewolf was dead and the warlock badly injured. We took Adele to a healer in the underground city and she stayed with us until she was fit to travel. She said she was going to report the attack to the Clave. I didn't hold out much hope of anything coming of it, but here you are."

"Why are things so bad between the shadowhunters and the downworlders in the city? Alec asked.

"It's an old story;" Aidan replied; "and it goes back to the beginning of my time here. When I first came about a hundred and fifty years ago, downworlders lived on the surface and mingled with mundanes and shadowhunters. There was a lot of tension and some violence between the groups, but things weren't the way you see them now. The situation changed gradually almost imperceptible over a ten year period. More and more downworld merchants were robbed and their stores trashed. It wasn't safe to walk the streets after dark, and then downworlders started disappearing;" Aidan paused, his eyes had a faraway look as if he was seeing the events unfold again in front of his eyes.

"The level of tension in the city escalated with the violence and there was no one to turn to. Applications to the Institute for investigations and protection went unheeded. Finally, one day a good friend of mine disappeared. His home was looted then burned to the ground. I went to the Institute in a fury intending to demand action or I would go to Idris. I was taken prisoner, tortured and shown the trophy room. Gruesome artifacts, collected over years, lined the display cases, fangs, wolf skins, scales, horns each item representing the death of a downworlder. My captors were careless and my magic enabled me to escape. Over the next few weeks downworld moved underground and we have been here ever since."

Alec sat in stunned silence, wondering how an Institute could become so corrupt, stray so far from its mission. It was as if shadowhunters had become the demons they were supposed to hunt.

"I think it's time we got you back to the surface;" Aidan said, ignoring Hamish's growl of; "He's a shadowhunter, you can't…"

"Hamish, you have things to attend to;" The High Warlock interrupted sharply; "I will escort our guest;" He said dismissing the other man. As Hamish stomped off, Aidan turned to Alec and said, "I'd better get you back to the surface before you are missed. I'll have to blindfold you during the last leg of the journey for security reasons. If you ever want to contact me again, go to the Witches Memorial near the entrance to Edinburgh Castle. Someone will come and get you."

"The Witches Memorial?" Alec said, sounding surprised.

The High Warlock chuckled; "It's a small cast iron wall fountain and plaque on the west wall of the Tartan Weaving Mill. It commemorates the thousands of mundanes that were burned as witches more than 200 years ago."

Seeing the look of horror in Alec's eyes, the High Warlock added; "Every society has its share of shameful secrets, only when they acknowledge them openly can they truly move forward"

As Alec followed Aidan out of the crowded pub and down the busy lantern lit tunnels, he noticed that many of the downworld men wore colourful kilts and carried the traditional sgian dhu tucked into their right stockings. At last they stopped outside an interesting looking book shop and Aidan said; "I'm sorry, but from here on you must be blindfolded."

Although uncomfortable with the idea, Alec allowed the High Warlock to blindfold him and lead him through the remaining tunnels up to the surface. It was the feeling of the fresh, cool breeze on his face that alerted him to the fact that they were now out of the underground, but the warlock continued to lead him until they were some distance from what would have been the entrance to the tunnels. At last, Aidan removed Alec's blindfold and said;"I must leave you here, if you follow this laneway to the end it will take you back to the high street and you should have no trouble getting back to the Institute from there. Travel well shadowhunter." And then he was gone, and there was nothing left for Alec to do but walk back to the Institute and try to make sense of his swirling thoughts.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback! **

**Briosag - Gaelic word for witch.**

**Nathrach - Gaelic word for serpent.**

**Sgian Dhu - Small dagger worn tucked in the right sock, along with the kilt it is part of traditional Scottish Highland dress.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jace and Izzy stood in the garden of the Institute waiting for Magnus to open a portal. The day was gray and damp, the breeze cold with just a hint of the winter to come. Magnus began to gather his power, the air around him crackling slightly.

"So Magnus," Jace said amusement clear in his tone; "How did you settle that business between the werewolves and vampires, threaten to blast them to oblivion?"

"No, it was the power of my persuasive personality, and the threat of blasting to oblivion." Magnus replied with as smirk as the blue swirling light of the portal formed; "Alright, everybody in."

Izzy followed Jace through the portal and Magnus was right behind her. They arrived in front of a small, thatched roof cottage which Magnus told them belonged to a warlock called Jenny Bone. She would help them navigate Edinburgh safely. Magnus knocked on the door which was opened shortly by a tiny, bird-like woman with wild black hair, light green eyes and what appeared to be bat wings fluttering from her shoulder blades.

"Welcome, come in, come in, I've been expecting you;" Jenny said gesturing for them to enter. "What an honour it is to have the famous Magnus Bane in my cottage!" Jace snorted and Magnus gave him a glare, while Jenny, oblivious chattered on. "I have tea ready please make your selves comfortable."

They sat around the cozy, cluttered room as Jenny served them tea. Magnus felt restless and uneasy. He was close now, but wouldn't really relax until he'd seen Alec. "When can we go into Edinburgh? We need to make contact with the High Warlock and our friend at the Institute."

"Patience, patience;" chirped Jenny. "No downworlder enters Edinburgh before the witching hour, it's not safe. We must wait until dark and then I'll be able to guide you to the Witches Memorial. Someone else will take you from there to the High Warlock."

"Why is it not safe?" Izzy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because your kind hunt downworlders for sport and profit in Edinburgh;" Jenny said matter-of-factly, as if it were obvious.

"But that's illegal!" Izzy said horrified.

"I'm afraid we are not in Kansas anymore, Iz; Jace said grimly.

Even while answering their questions, Jenny's eyes never strayed from Magnus' face. Finally, as if she couldn't contain herself any longer, she blurted; "Magnus Bane, I've heard so much about you, but I never thought I'd get to meet you in person. You know, I knew a warlock once who tried to raise your infamous father, it didn't end well."

Magnus choked on his tea. Discussing his father even with Alec had been a difficult thing for the warlock, never mind having the topic raised in casual conversation. Ignoring the smirk on Jace's face, Magnus deftly steered the talk to less uncomfortable subjects. After a few hours spent in lively debate, Jenny showed her guests to three small rooms and advised them to rest, with the time difference between New York and Edinburgh they would want to be fresh when they met the High Warlock.

Magnus lay on the narrow bed and let his mind wander to his beautiful, blue eyed shadowhunter. He knew it had only been a few short days since they were together at the loft, but he hadn't been able to shake the feeling of uneasiness that had plagued him since Alec's departure. Restlessly, he turned over trying to relax, telling himself they were close now and he would have his shadowhunter back in his arms very soon. Eventually he drifted off to sleep;

_The room was large, dark and cold, the only light illuminated the figures of six men sitting around a large oak table, They were dressed from head to foot in black and Magnus could not make out their faces, but like judges they seemed to be determining the fate of a seventh man who lay face down, bound and gagged in the centre of the table. Each judge, as though controlled by a single mind, took a dagger from his belt and stabbed the bound man. Then one of them rose and turned the victim face up so that Magnus could see his pale skin, tousled black hair and sightless blue eyes…._

Magnus' scream woke Jace and Izzy who tumbled over each other as they scrambled to reach his room. Izzy realized first that it was just a nightmare and shook Magnus firmly, until his eyes opened and seemed to register his surroundings. Before she could ask anything however, Jenny walked in saying; "Oh good, you're all up. There's food on the table, come and eat it's almost time we were on our way."

When Magnus came out of his room to join the others, Jace gave him an appraising look. "Magnus, you can't be serious, what part of trying not to draw attention to ourselves did you not understand?" Magnus looked down at his black leather pants and lime green shirt and said;

"What, this is a very conservative outfit for me!" Jace heaved an exaggerated sigh and went to his room, returning shortly with a plain black v-neck shirt which he threw at the warlock. Grumbling Magnus changed.

After a quick meal, Jenny led her three guests out of the cottage and onto a footpath that took them through the neighbouring fields. "We mustn't be seen on the road;" She explained; "Also when we get to the city, you can't use glamours, they would alert the local shadowhunters to our presence. We must do our best to pass as mundanes."

Jace snorted, wondering how on earth Jenny could pass for mundane with her bat wings, but he refrained from making any comment. At last they came to the city and Jenny led them down winding lanes and through dark alleyways, always avoiding the larger streets.

They had been walking for what felt like a long time when Jenny suddenly stopped short and hissed; "Quick in here!" She dove into a small, dark alley and ducked behind some large industrial trash bins, the others followed her without question or loss of time.

From his vantage point Jace saw a group of four shadowhunters in full gear pass the entrance to the alley. One of them stopped and raised a witchlight to check the dark, narrow space. Jace felt Magnus tense beside him, but no whisper of movement, or magic escaped him. After several minutes, the shadowhunter lowered his witchlight and rejoined the others as they continued on down the lane.

Jenny let out a small gasp; "That was too close for comfort;" She said expressing what they all felt. "Come on, it's not too far now, let's keep moving;" The small warlock led them quickly back out to the lane and several minutes later they stopped in front of a small wall fountain with a plaque above it that read;

_"This Fountain, designed by John Duncan, R.S.A._

_Is near the site on which many witches were burned at the stake. The_

_wicked head and serene head signify that some used their_

_exceptional knowledge for evil purposes while others were_

_misunderstood and wished their kind nothing but good. The serpent_

_has the dual significance of evil and wisdom. The foxglove spray_

_further emphasises the dual purpose of many common objects."_

The first light of dawn was just beginning to brighten the night sky when they were joined by a tall, thin warlock with light brown hair and a grim, almost angry face.

"Well met Hamish;" Jenny said not in the least put off by the man's expression. "Here are the travellers I told you about, Magnus Bane, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood."

"Shadowhunters;" Hamish snarled, contempt clear in his cold blue eyes. "You will have to be blindfolded before I take you on."

Jace was about to react when Magnus laid a hand on his arm, and said; "Fine, we will all be blindfolded;" Then he turned to Jenny and thanked her for the risk she had taken in helping them.

"Think nothing of it High Warlock;" Jenny said blushing; "Please come visit me anytime;" she added addressing all three of them. Without another word, she turned and disappeared down the marrow lane and was lost to the darkness.

Hamish proceeded to blindfold the three visitors and then led them into the underground passages that would take them to Aidan Briosag and the Edinburgh downworld.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was a little after 8:00 pm when Alec got back to the Institute; he slipped into his training gear and went to find Josh and the others in the training room; all three young shadowhunters were already there and looked up with smiles on their faces as Alec entered;

"So you finally found your way back!" said Ian with a grin.

Alec chuckled, "It's easy to get lost with all these winding streets, not to mention the distractions of being somewhere new."

Before they began training, Alec sized up the obstacle course and made some changes that would challenge the others. He suspected that it hadn't been done in awhile, and familiarity made it too easy. Jace changed things up at home almost daily otherwise he got bored Alec thought with a fond grin. Josh was impressed with the new configuration and mentally slapped himself for not thinking to do that himself.

After the obstacle course, sparring was next. Alec made sure he squared off with each of the young shadowhunters to give them experience with an opponent they didn't know and couldn't anticipate. The last station to cover was Alec's personal favourite, archery. After shooting a few of his own arrows at the target, he watched the others, giving them pointers to improve their stance or aim.

At last the training was over; Alec had enjoyed the physical exertion and respite from his troubled thoughts. He had also enjoyed the company of Josh, Ian and Shivvy. They helped to ease his feelings of homesickness and missing Izzy and Jace. After wishing them goodnight, Alec returned to his room for a quick shower and change of clothes.

While drying off after his shower and dressing in a comfortable pair of black sweat pants and a gray t-shirt, Alec began to review the information he had gathered so far. The stories he had heard from Maeve and Aidan about downworld were conflicting to say the least. He had liked the High Warlock Aidan Briosag, probably as much as he disliked Maeve Cameron, but this was not about his personal preferences, this was about justice and justice was blind.

Adele believed she had been attacked by shadowhunters and had seen seraph blades. Alec had found the tip of what he believed was a sgian dhu at the crime scene. He decided his next step would be to search the Institute, if Aidan Briosag was telling the truth, there would be a trophy room hidden somewhere in the old church. With that in mind, and because he would not be able to search the place until much later that night, he decided to go to the library and see if he could find any information that might help narrow down his search.

When he entered the Institute library, Alec saw Maeve's husband Alastair sitting behind a pile of books almost as if he hadn't moved since Alec had been there the last time.

"Ohh, err…. A-Alec, awfully late for you to be about isn't it?" the older man said looking up from his work as Alec approached.

"A bit," Alec conceded; "I was having trouble sleeping and thought I would find something to read."

"Of course, there is a fine selection of books here;" Alastair said, as he rose from the desk and stifled a yawn; "Well, I will leave you to find a book, it is time for me to retire for the night." Just as he reached the door, he turned back to look at Alec; "I don't suppose you know any warlocks in New York?"

Alec was a little shocked by the sudden question, but before he could answer, Alastair spoke again.

"Oh never mind, it's just so disappointing not to be able to interview any live warlocks for my study.' He said with a heavy sigh and he left the room without another word.

Alec shook his head, and wondered how it was possible that a person could carry on with their daily lives and be so totally oblivious to the world around them. Then he turned back to the bookshelves and concentrated on the task at hand. The library was well organized and extensive and he found just what he needed in the architecture section, a book on the old Edinburgh church that was now the shadowhunters Institute. He grabbed it off the shelf and made his way back to his room to study it without interruption.

Alec spent the next hour reading the book which included a floor plan of the church. It seemed that the building extended beyond the small storage room he had seen on his tour with Maeve so he decided to begin his search there. Yawning, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was midnight, the witching hour he thought with grim humour still a little too early to start his search. He decided to try and get a couple of hours sleep, so he set the alarm on his cell phone, lay down on the bed and surprisingly, drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

The alarm went off at 2:00 am. Alec woke quickly; he had fallen asleep in his clothes so there was nothing to delay him beginning his search of the Institute. After applying runes for silence, agility and strength, he left the room. Alec moved quietly down the dark hallway, listening intently for any sounds that would indicate someone else was up. Hearing nothing he made is way to the small storage room where he planned to begin his search. Once inside he pulled his witchlight from his pocket and carefully examined the walls of the room. He was struck again by the draft that couldn't be explained by a poorly sealed window. Finally after several minutes of fruitless searching, he saw them, discrete hinges on one of the shelving units that meant it could swing out like a door.

Stretching in front of him Alec saw a long, narrow corridor and beyond that a large open space. He could feel the draft coming from the room ahead and it made him shiver as though ghostly fingers stroked the sensitive skin of his neck. Moving on until he entered the large room, Alec raised his witchlight to take a good look at his surroundings. The walls were lined with shelves and display cases, some of which appeared to be antique. A large round, oak table and chairs grounded the center of the room. Alec moved hesitantly to one side of the room and looked at the contents of one of the cabinets. The witchlight in Alec's hand began to shake as he saw the horrors displayed like priceless treasures before him. Vampire fangs, warlock horns, wolf skins, each item representing a life taken for sport and profit. The sight made Alec sick, this was no part of the Angel's charge to shadowhunters, this was pure evil. Alec took out his cell phone and began to take pictures of the exhibits, to document the evidence.

It was when Alec moved to the second cabinet he found what part of him had hoped not to find, Daniel's wolf's head ring and a sgian dhu with a broken tip. Carefully Alec took pictures of the items in the case before removing and wrapping them carefully. He placed the items in his pocket and prepared to move on. Here was the proof that shadowhunters had indeed been behind the attack on Adele and Daniel. Engrossed in his troubled thoughts and the work at hand Alec did not hear the quiet footsteps that crept up behind him. He did not hear the soft whoosh of the poker that connected with his head; but he saw and felt the burst of white hot pain, before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your words help motivate and imporove the work and I am very grateful.**

**Oh, and I know, I know, Alec really should have learned by now it's dangerous to walk around dark, spooky places alone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alec returned slowly to consciousness, the blinding pain in his head the only thing he was truly aware of at first. Once he'd managed to get past that, he became aware he'd been stripped to the waste and his arms and legs bound; the muscles cramping painfully. This was not good, not good at all. He let his eyes flutter open briefly taking in the fact that he was still in the trophy room, but now there were six shadowhunters sitting around the oak table, talking quietly among themselves.

Alec closed his eyes cursing himself silently. He was in the secret part of the Institute with the men who had probably attacked Adele and Daniel. No one knew where he was, and his captors, no doubt, had plans for him that did not include leaving the Institute alive. He'd found the evidence that could convict them, but it would disappear with him. There would be no justice for Danny, no closure for Adele; and worst of all the atrocities would continue.

Suddenly, he heard a voice he recognized call the group to order, Fergus Argyll's commanding tone silenced the others and they turned their undivided attention to him. Alec remained still and quiet wanting to hear what Fergus would say.

"Gentleman, as you can see, we have a problem that must be taken care of, the Clave's investigator cannot be permitted to report back to Idris. We alone still practice the old ways, we alone uphold the belief that downworders are just a diluted form of demon and need to be eradicated. When the Clave turned its back on this truth, when they allowed downworlders on the Council, they forced us to become a secret organization and we must protect ourselves;" Fergus spoke with a finality that left no one under any illusion about what he was implying.

"Fergus, he's a shadowhunter! I have no qualms about killing downworlders, they're demon spawn, but one of our own?" The man who spoke sounded both shocked and afraid.

Fergus answered harshly; "One of us? I think not! He's nothing but a fag, a disgrace who lives with a filthy warlock. He doesn't deserve to be a shadowhunter, and if the Clave had not gone soft on downworlders he would have been stripped of his marks." His voice was full of contempt and hatred.

Another shadowhunter interrupted; "All that may be so, Fergus, but he's a Lightwood, if he disappears it will bring a huge investigation down on us."

"Of course he is not going to just disappear;" Fergus responded calmly; "We are going to make his death appear to be the result of a werewolf attack. The body will be discovered and we will produce the appropriate evidence, and the body of the guilty werewolf. There will be no need of a Clave investigation."

Alec was horrified. This plan might actually work and the death of a shadowhunter at the hands of a downworlder would put serious strain on the Accords. Not to mention what it would do to Magnus and his family. He did not want to die, but knew, as a shadowhunter, that death could come at anytime, he'd accepted it, Magnus hadn't. Magnus worried about him, even when it was just a routine demon hunt in New York with Jace and Izzy. At least in New York Magnus was close by and could reach him easily to heal any injuries. This was different. He was going to die without seeing Magnus beautiful eyes again, or telling him how much he loved him, or even saying goodbye.

Alec was brought back to his present situation when he heard Fergus assign two of the shadowhunters to find a werewolf that could be used in their plot. He was about to issue orders to the others when he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Glancing at the display, Fergus frowned but answered without delay.

"We have the matter under control;" he assured; "We don't need any more Falin demons summoned. Nothing will be left to chance, it will look like the Consul sent an inexperienced boy to investigate, and he got himself into trouble with a werewolf while wandering around the city. Nothing will be traceable back to the Institute." Fergus was silent for a few moments while he listened to the other party, then he said; "No, Maeve is fine, she doesn't suspect a thing."

Whoever was on the other end of that phone call, it was apparent to Alec that Fergus Argyll took orders from someone other than Maeve Cameron. He shook his head slightly, in her own way Maeve was just as blind to what was going on at the Institute as her husband Alastair.

"We will settle this matter tonight;" were Fergus' last words as he ended the call and turning to two of the remaining shadowhunters said; "Take the boy to the cell, I will be there shortly."

Cutting the binding around his ankles, the two shadowhunters lifted Alec roughly to his feet. A wave of dizziness made him stumble but firm hands on his arms prevented him from falling. Alec was escorted out of the trophy room down a narrow staircase to a damp, cold stone room. His guards chained him to the wall by both wrists and ankles. As he waited for the inevitable arrival of his executioner, Alec looked around the grim cell and saw to his horror the stuff of nightmares. A large, upright, coffin shaped box with double doors opened to show sharp interior spikes. Alec knew from his history lessons this was what medieval torturers called the iron maiden. Next to it sat thumbscrews and a rack. Alec tore his eyes away from the devices as he heard the door to the cell open and saw Fergus walk in.

Fergus dismissed the two guards telling them it was time to patrol, then he turned his attention to Alec with a tight smile. Alec shivered, it was the first time he had ever seen Fergus smile, whatever he had planned for him, Fergus was going to enjoy it. The older shadowhunter approached his prisoner and snarled; "I'm glad the Cave didn't strip you of your marks, because I might not have gotten the chance to show you how abominations like yourself should be treated."

Alec said nothing, just stared at the man with contempt. He knew he would not get out of this alive, but he would never give Fergus Argyll the pleasure of hearing him beg. His only regret was for the pain it would give Magnus and his family. Fergus turned on his heel and grabbed something off the floor that had been lying next to the thumbscrews. It was a leather glove fitted with sharp, metal claws. Slipping it on, he once again approached his prisoner and in one quick downward stroke he slashed Alec across the chest. Alec gritted his teeth hissing at the sudden pain, but he would not scream as over and over Fergus slashed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Blindfolded though he was, Magnus registered the distinct change in atmosphere as they made their way underground. The cool night breeze was gone replaced by damp, stagnant air. He didn't like the feeling of vulnerability that blindness gave him, but he understood the need for security so he said nothing as they carefully followed the Scottish warlock's lead. He could feel the tension that radiated off Jace and Isabelle, their training as shadowhunters made accepting this degree of vulnerability very difficult indeed.

At last their guide stopped and told them to remove their blindfolds. They appeared to be in a narrow, stone passage lit by lanterns mounted on either side of the walls. Doorways also broke the surface of the tunnel and Magnus could see what appeared to be a thriving business community. Downworlders of all types passed them in the narrow underground street. Magnus' eyebrow quirked up in surprise as he saw a small group of vampires and werewolves, obviously friends, enter a pub; he supposed that living in such close quarters meant that even old, long standing prejudices had to be set aside. It also helped to have a common enemy he thought grimly.

At last they arrived at a pub called the Calderon and their guide directed them to a table near the back wall. Sitting at the table was a man with shaggy black hair and gray-green eyes that seemed to dance with a dangerous light. He rose to greet them, looking first to Magnus;

"Magnus Bane what brings you to the Edinburgh Downworld, especially in the company of shadowhunters?" He said the word like a curse.

"I'm here to help find those responsible for the attack on Adele and Daniel;" Magnus replied calmly.

"Hmm, you're the second person who has expressed that desire to me in as many days." Aidan replied.

"Who else came to see you?" Magnus said a little sharply but trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"A young shadowhunter by the name of Alec Lightwood; he mentioned he had a warlock boyfriend, I don't suppose you know anything about that?" Aidan said smirking.

"Yeah Magnus, what do you know about that?" Jace said grinning wickedly.

"As a matter of fact, I know all about that; Magnus said voice tense as his anxiety for Alec ratcheted up a notch.

Sensing the other man's anxiety, Aidan was quick to add; "It's alright, we merely talked about his investigation and then I led him back to the surface. Perhaps you would introduce me to your companions and we can discuss what brings you here now;"

"This is Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister and Jace Lightwood Alec's brother and parabati;" Magnus said gesturing towards the two shadowhunters;

Aidan nodded in acknowledgment; "I am Aidan Briosag High Warlock of Edinburgh and this is Hamish Nathrach my second-in-command;" he indicated the sandy haired man who had led them into the underground city. The High Warlock gestured for his guests to take a seat and drinks appeared in front of them.

Magnus broke the brief silence that accompanied their getting settled at the table. "Alec and some young shadowhunters from the Institute were attacked by Falin demons."

"Falins, my God, that's serious." Aidan said face grim. "I assume you believe Alec was the target and, if you are right, someone very badly doesn't want this investigation to proceed."

"It would take a very powerful warlock to summon and control a Falin." Magnus said voice calm and dangerous. He could feel Jace tense beside him as the two warlocks stared each other down.

Suddenly a wicked grin split Aidan Briosag's face; "I'd heard you have nerve and I see that the reputation is well deserved; but let me assure you no warlock in the Edinburgh downworld would summon a Falin to target a shadowhunter. If we had wanted a war with the Clave we would not have moved underground."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks you have nerve;" Jace muttered and although Magnus knew that Jace's sarcasm was most prominent when he was anxious, it didn't stop the warlock from enjoying the sharp elbow in the ribs the Jace received from his sister.

"I need to get a message to Alec, to let him know we are here and how to contact us." Magnus began.

"No problem, I'll send Jake. He's an Ifrit and can pass as mundane on the surface. He delivers groceries to the Institute daily and will be able to get a message through." Aidan turned to Hamish and asked him to take the Magnus' note to Jake for delivery. Grumbling under his breath, the man obeyed.

The conversation among those that remained moved on to the current state of affairs between shadowhunters and downworlders in Edinburgh and the Accords. Aidan recounted in detail his conversation with Alec and assured Magnus again that he been alive and well when he left the underground. Magnus wasn't sure what time it was, but he expected it was early morning. Night and day didn't mean much when you lived underground.

Approximately 30 minutes later Hamish Nathrach returned to their table looking, if possible, grimmer than before. Aidan looked at him questioningly.

"I dispatched Jake with the message;" He stated; "but on my way back I got a report from one of our watchers. It seems that the shadowhunters left the city last night and returned with a young werewolf, bound and beaten."

Aidan sighed heavily at the news. "I wonder what they want with him?" The grim look on his face told the others that whatever it was, it would not be good. Shaking his head sadly he continued; "I've warned them countless times to stay away from the city, or at least let us know when they are around so we can protect them. It isn't safe for any downworlder to be in or near this city." Jace thought about the great care Jenny Bone had taken getting them into the city. It was hard to imagine living in a place that seemed perpetually in a state of military occupation. Half the population could not move about freely, their presence a closely guarded secret.

Suddenly, a young boy who seemed to be a mundane, though Magnus suspected he was probably an Ifrit came running up to the table afraid and out of breath.

"High Warlock;" The boy said looking straight at Aidan; "I just came from the Institute. I couldn't deliver the message, it seems as if the New York shadowhunter has gone missing. The Institute is in an uproar and their sending out groups of shadowhunters to search the city;"

Magnus rose to his feet so quickly he knocked over his chair; "Alec's missing…" He cried, anxiety clear in his voice. Jace who had been sitting next to him stood and put a hand on the warlock shoulder.

"It will be alright Magnus, we'll find him. Between the three of us we probably have something of Alec's that you could use to track him;"

Aidan Briosag also stood and said; "Come on I'll show you to a private room where you can work the magic undisturbed. Once you've located the boy we will do everything we can to help you retrieve him.

"Aidan, No!; They're shad….." Hamish began glaring angrily at the High Warlock.

"They're guests." Aidan interrupted him; "And they need our help. If we are not willing to take a risk, things will never change and we will end up being no different than our enemies"

"Thank you;" Magnus said regaining a little of his normal composure and without further delay, Jace, Izzy and Magnus followed Aidan out of the pub.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As Alec's mind began to drift back to consciousness he became aware of the pain first, fiery and so intense it almost took his breath away. A groan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open taking in the damp stone walls, the horrific equipment and the blood, so much blood. He felt weak, cold and more than a little surprised to be alive. Fergus seemed to have gone, maybe assuming he would bleed to death from his injuries? Lying on the floor a few feet away was a young werewolf bound in silver chains. Alec tried to call out to him, but his voice wouldn't work. He licked his dry, chapped lips and tried again; "Hey, are you okay?" he managed to croak.

The werewolf shifted slightly turning his head so he could see Alec before responding; "I've been better…." Then he seemed to take a good look at Alec's mauled body and his eyes widened; "Y-you're a shadowhunter – why are they torturing you?"

"Because what they're doing to downworlders is illegal and I was sent to investigate;" Alec responded; "They plan to kill me and frame you for it;" A low growl from the werewolf was all the response Alec got.

**~~~~ ! ~~~~**

With the help of Aidan Briosag, Magnus was able to track Alec. The fact that he was in the Institute and that Jace's parabati rune was causing him pain had raised the level of Magnus' fear exponentially. Why had he ever let Alec come here alone?

Jace was pacing back and forth across the room; "We have to get to him, I don't care if we cause an incident at the Institute!" Jace snarled.

"I don't think that will be necessary;" Aidan replied. "I can take you through the tunnels until you are just beneath the Institute. Then Magnus and I should be able to break through the wards and open a portal. With any luck, we might be able to get him out without too much fuss."

"What are we waiting for then?" Izzy said as she started applying fresh runes to her arms.

Within minutes they were racing through the tunnels guided expertly by Aidan. After the number of twists and turns they had taken, Izzy thought she would never be able to find her way back unaided. Finally they stopped, and she noticed there was a slight breeze. They must be closer to the surface here. Aidan turned to Magnus and said; "We are under the Institute, I will break through the wards and when I tell you, open a portal to the place you located Alec." Magnus nodded but made no other reply as he tried to catch his breath.

Sparks of black flame gathered at Aidan's fingertips and the air around them began to crackle with energy. The warlock's eyes changed from their normal gray-green to black. It was rather unnerving Isabelle thought. As the force of the magic strengthened around them, Aidan called out to Magnus; "Now, open the portal now!"

The blue swirling light of the portal opened in front of them. Jace, Isabelle and Aidan stepped through followed by Magnus. They were in a long, spacious hallway in front of a heavy oak door. Magnus stepped forward saying; "According to my tracking spell, Alec should be in the wing of the Institute just beyond that door." He placed a hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when three young shadowhunters entered the hallway stopping short as they saw the intruders.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here!" Josh demanded.

Jace and Izzy stepped forward, making sure the boy could see their runes. Jace spoke first; "I'm Jace Lightwood and this is my sister Izzy. We are here to find our brother Alec."

"But Alec's not here, the institute has already been searched." Josh said frowning.

At this point, Magnus addressed Josh; "I'm Magnus Bane, I did a tracking spell that shows Alec is indeed at the Institute, somewhere beyond that door."

Before Ian or Josh had time to respond to Magnus' words, Shivvy blurted out; "Ohhh, are you Alec's Magnus?"

"Shivvyyyy…." Ian growned.

Magnus looked at the girl, and a soft, sweet smile appeared briefly on the warlock's face; "Yes, Shivvy, I am Alec's Magnus." Her eyes grew wide as she took in Magnus' words. "Now we must hurry, Alec is in trouble;" He continued turning to the oak door and throwing it open. Magnus gaped, there in front of him was what appeared to be nothing more than a small storage room.

The others crowded around him and Jace said; "Magnus what the hell…."

"This has to be wrong," The warlock said as he stepped into the tiny room. Carefully scanning the walls, Magnus finally saw the discrete hinges that indicated the presence of the secret door. He pushed it open and gestured to the others to follow him.

"We're coming too!" Josh and Ian said simultaneously. Though Jace was tempted to argue, there really wasn't time, so he nodded, then turned to follow Aidan and Izzy through the door.

Jace and Izzy had their witchlights out as they raced down the hallway and out into the trophy room. Magnus gasped as he saw the display cases. Jace, Izzy and the three young shadowhunters wore similar looks of shock and horror. Magnus was the first one to pull himself together; "We don't have time for this, Alec should be down here:" he said as he led them down a narrow staircase at the base of which was the cell door.

Magnus blue flames crackled out blasting the lock on the door and opening it inward with a loud bang. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Alec suspended on the wall by chains, body covered in blood, long angry gashes over his chest, stomach and thighs.

Behind him Magnus heard a small scream as Shivvy took in the gruesome scene; her brother, Ian was quick to grab her in a tight hug, face away from the wall were Alec hung. A horrified Magnus moved closer, his magic crackling as he released the chains that held Alec and lowered him gently to the ground. Izzy joined Magnus by Alec's side. Jace kept watch by the door, only looking over to Magnus occasionally for news of his brother's condition. Aidan Briosag was busy releasing the young werewolf from the silver chains that bound him.

Magnus, his face a mask of concern, immediately began to generate enough healing magic to close Alec's open wounds and stop the bleeding. He knew there was a lot more he needed to do, but couldn't afford to drain his magic in their current precarious position.

Almost as soon as he felt the first tingling and heat of the familiar healing magic, Alec's eyes fluttered open; "M-magnus, w-what are you doing here?" His voice sounded weak and raspy.

"Saving you, silly;" Magnus said fondly as he brushed the hair from Alec's sweaty forehead and allowing his hand to briefly cup Alec's pale cheek. He did not know who was responsible for this atrocity, but there was very little that could make the warlock angrier than someone hurting Alec.

"Magnus, you shouldn't be here, it's not safe…" Alec mumbled trying to sit up. Magus pushed gently on his shoulder to keep him down.

"Don't worry, love, I brought reinforcements;" He chuckled indicating the others. "Now, no more talking, save your strength while we get you out of here;"

Magnus proceeded to pick Alec up bridal style, feeling the boy nestle into his chest. Then he turned toward Jace and the others; "Time we got out of here I think, we need to get back to the trophy room; there is enough space to open a portal without risk of magic randomly bouncing off the walls."

Jace nodded and led them out of the cell and back up the narrow stairs to the larger room. As they moved further into the trophy room, their attention was caught by a commotion at the other end of the room. Fanning out in front of them was a dozen shadowhunters in full gear, seraph blades blazing.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate all your encouragement.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Twelve fully armed shadowhunters led by Fergus Argyll charged the small group menacingly. Jace and the three younger shadowhunters pulled out their own seraph blades, and to his right Jace could hear the sharp crack of Izzy's whip. Jace turned his head toward Magnus who still held Alec in his arms and said with a wicked grin; "Take care of him, we've got this covered;"

Jace kept the group together, backs to a wall so they could not be surrounded. The fighting was intense. Aidan's black magic flashed out incapacitating several of the Scottish shadowhunters and helping to even the odds.

Jace leaped into the fray, knocking two shadowhunters off their feat and sending seraph blades skittering across the floor. Izzy's whip cracked out binding itself around the legs of her opponent and with a flick of her wrist she had him on the floor. Jace smirked thinking about the number of times she had used that move on him and Alec in the training room at home.

Fergus Argyll was pressing Josh closely, the older more experienced man definitely had the advantage, when suddenly, drawn by the noise of the battle, Maeve Cameron burst into the trophy room. Her eyes seemed to focus immediately on her son and drawing her own blade, she threw herself between Fergus and the boy. While Maeve may not have been able to take Fergus during a normal sparring match, the threat to her son made her as strong and dangerous as a mother bear guarding her cub. It was all Fergus could do to protect himself from her onslaught. A hoarse cry rang out as Maeve seraph blade delivered a fatal blow to her opponent. Unfortunately her strike came just a moment after Fergus had thrown his dagger and Maeve fell with a sgian dhu protruding from her chest.

With Fergus' death, the remaining Edinburgh shadowhunters broke and ran. Jace was really tempted to go after them, but realized his first priority was to look after the group and call in reinforcements. He smiled slightly when he saw that Izzy was already on her cell phone talking to Maryse. It was why he, Izzy and Alec were such a good team they anticipated each other's needs and actions as if they were guided by a single mind. Jace turned his attention to Josh and Ian who were gathered around Maeve.

Josh held his mother's hand, the tears streaming down his face. She raised her hand to brush away the tears just as she might have done when he was a small child. Jace knew that the iratze Josh had applied would be insufficient to overcome such grievous wounds. Maeve was beyond their help and Magnus and Aidan were already too drained to try healing spells. Maeve's eyes never left her son's face; "I'm so sorry;" She gasped; "I didn't know….I love you;" The breath hitched in her throat and the light drained from her eyes. Jace knelt beside her body and gently closed her eyes; "Ave Atque Vale Maeve Cameron;"

Leaving Josh in the care of his parabati, Jace glanced over and saw Izzy with her arm around a tearful Shivvy as Aidan healed a wound on the girl's arm. He moved quietly over to the wall where Magnus knelt next to Alec. Crouching down he ask Magnus; "How is he?"

"I've closed the wounds, but he's lost a lot of blood. He'll be alright with rest and care."

"Could you two stop talking as if I'm not here." Alec said, his voice raspy and weak.

Jace smirked; "Still as cranky as ever I see." Then his face became more serious and he said; "The cavalry is on its way, Izzy contacted mum and she's gonna want to know what happened."

Briefly Alec told Jace what he had found at Grayfriars and in the trophy room. He gave his parabati Danny's ring, the sgian dhu, and the broken tip. "These are from the attack on Adele and Daniel;" he said, "I suspect when the Clave reviews the other items in the display cases they will find that hunting downworlders has been going on a long, long time here." Alec said exhaustion and distress evident on his face.

"Enough;" Magnus interrupted curtly; "He should be in the infirmary, he needs to rest." Jace nodded almost imperceptibly and Magnus touched Alec's face gently putting him to sleep.

"I have enough information I should be able to satisfy the Clave long enough for him to get some proper rest." Jace said to Magnus. Before he could reply, however, the air began to crackle with power and two large portals opened emitting shadowhunters from New York and Idris, followed by Maryse Lightwood and Jia Penhallow.

Maryse made a beeline to Alec, concern evident on her face. Magnus looked up as she approached, and not waiting for her to ask said; "He'll be alright. He just needs rest."

Maryse nodded, looking relieved, she placed a hand on Magnus shoulder; "Thank you, I don't think I could bear to lose another son." Then she knelt beside Alec and brushed the hair off his forehead before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Maryse got reluctantly to her feet: Duty calls." She said heaving a sigh. "You'll stay with him?"

"Of course;" Magnus replied.

"I'll have some of the New York shadowhunters escort you to the Infirmary;" She said motioning a few of them over to where she stood.

Magnus picked Alec up and followed them out of the trophy room, they seemed to know where they were going so Magnus assumed they had either gotten directions, or that all Institutes had a similar floor plan. As he was leaving Magnus saw Aidan Briosag turning the young werewolf, who had been Alec's cell mate, over to Hamish Nathrach's care. Hamish had arrived shortly after Maryse and Jia.

Once Hamish left to take the young Werewolf to the Edinburgh underground, Aidan joined Maryse, Jia and Jace who were talking about Alec's investigation and the appalling situation it had uncovered. Seeing the High Warlock approach, Jace did the formal introductions.

"Consul Penallow, this is the High Warlock of Edinburgh, Aidan Briosag, Aidan this is Consul Jia Penhallow;"

Aidan gave a curt nod and waited for the Consul to respond.

"High Warlock;" Jia said; "I can't tell you how much it grieves me to meet under such awful circumstances. I want to assure you that those responsible will be brought to justice and I hope that we can start a dialog on how best to change the situation in this city."

"I would like nothing better;" Aided responded.

Jace glanced over to Izzy and excusing himself left the High Warlock and Consul to their negotiations. Izzy gathered Josh, Ian and Shivvy together and with Jace's help got them out of the trophy room. The three younger shadowhunters seemed to be in a state of shock over the recent events, and Izzy wanted nothing more than to take them away from the horrific scene and get some food into them. While Jace whole-heartedly agreed with her plan, he felt some trepidation, in case Izzy planned on cooking for them. Ending a day as bad as this one with food poisoning would never do.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Alec drifted back to consciousness, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. The bed was narrow and hard like most infirmary beds, but someone had put several blankets over him and he felt warm and comfortable. His eyes fluttered open to see Magnus sitting in a chair by the bed reading a book, his feet propped up on the edge of the mattress. A soft smile played on Alec's face as he took in the man who meant more to him than life itself.

Just at that moment Magnus looked up and seeing Alec awake rose to bend over him, gently kissing his forehead. "Hello beautiful;" he said quietly.

Alec reached up and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, pulling him down into a more passionate kiss. "I missed you so much;" He whispered breaking the kiss, but not letting the warlock go.

Magnus grinned; "Just so you know, I am never letting you out of my sight again. You can't be trusted on your own!"

Looking slightly aghast, Alec replied; "Magnus, you know I have to go where the Clave sends me."

"If I'd had any idea just how dangerous Edinburgh was, I would have kidnapped you before you left New York;" Magnus said quite seriously.

Alec laughed and shuffled over in the bed so Magnus could lie down beside him. The warlock didn't need a second invitation, as he stretched out beside Alec and took his beloved shadowhunter into his arms. "You have no idea how much I love you, do you?" Magnus whispered as he nuzzled into Alec's neck and began to kiss it softly.

"Probably just as much as I love you;" Alec responded, tightening his arms around Magnus;

"Alright you two, let's keep it PG rated;" Izzy said as she and Jace entered the infirmary. Moving over to the chair Magnus had vacated she picked up the book he had discarded. "Where'd this come from?" she asked.

Magnus who had propped himself up against the headboard, still keeping an arm tightly around Alec, responded; "The Institute library, I ran into the strangest shadowhunter there, he seemed absolutely elated that I was a warlock and tried to interrogate me about my parents."

Jace snorted, being able to guess just how well that particular conversation had gone. Then he placed a small package on the bedside table causing Alec to raise an eyebrow quizzically.

"The evidence you collected;" Jace explained; "Consul Penhallow said the photographs you took will be sufficient for the trial and perhaps you'd like to return Danny's ring to Adele."

Alec nodded his understanding then returned to the matter of the book; "That was Maeve's husband Alastair, he's doing some kind of study on warlocks, even though he's never met one."

"So that's why he asked me if I had my father's eyes;" Magnus growled, still obviously annoyed.

Nodding his head slightly, Alec thought again how sad it was that, in different ways, both Maeve and Alastair had been completely oblivious to the reality around them. I had cost Maeve her life and almost the life of her son as well. Alec continued to be lost in this own thoughts until Magnus brought him back by asking;

"Alexander, you seem to be disturbed by something, care to share with the rest of us?"

Alec heaved a heavy sigh and replied; "While I was in the trophy room with Fergus and the others, he took a phone call from someone. I only heard his end of the conversation of course, but I had the impression whoever he was talking to was his superior, and they weren't in Edinburgh. Fergus told them not to send anymore Falin demons; no one in Edinburgh would have had access to a warlock powerful enough to summon a Falin. I have absolutely no proof, but I think Fergus was talking to Ezra Highsmith."

Jace gave a long, low whistle; "Well, that's an explosive allegation." His eyes caught Magnus' and saw the same look of concern mirrored back. Just how much danger would Alec be in if Ezra Highsmith caught any whiff of Alec's suspicions?

"I know, and as I said I have no proof. Ezra Highsmith is a powerful man with powerful friends. There is nothing I can say or do until we have some proof of his involvement."

"Sometimes discretion really is the better part of valour darling." Magnus said. "We will, however, keep our eyes and ears open so that should evidence come to light, we won't miss it."

They all nodded their agreement and then conversation moved on to more pleasant topics. Izzy told Alec that Josh, Ian and Shivvy would be coming back to New York with them to train at the Institute. Alec couldn't help but think the change would be good for them. After a bit more conversation, Jace and Izzy rose, and Jace said; "It's time we let you get some rest." Alec nodded stifling a yawn and watched them leave the infirmary.

Shortly after Jace and Isabelle's departure, Maryse Lightwood entered the infirmary followed by Adele Hedgewitch. Alec's eyes were locked on Adele as she approached the bed. Her face was pale and calm, but the strain of recent events had marked her. Magnus stood up, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before moving off with Maryse to give Adele and Alec some privacy.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did. It won't bring Danny back, but at least his death won't have been in vain." She said, her eyes swimming with fresh tears at the mention of Danny's name.

Alec's gaze dropped to his lap, he felt sick, he didn't know what to say, didn't feel he could ever do enough, Danny's death should never have happened and shadowhunters were responsible.

Adele's small hand touched his shoulder, "Alec;" She said quietly; "You have given me hope for the future. I didn't really think the Clave would honour the Accords until I met you, and I will always be grateful for what you've done. You gave me justice for Daniel."

Alec looked up then, wishing he felt like he had done enough, but he didn't. He grabbed the parcel Jace had left on the bedside table, unwrapped it quickly and handed Adele the wolf's head ring.

Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she took the ring from his hands. "Thank you," She gasped. Her eyes widening as took in the other item in the parcel, the sgian dhu with the broken tip. "Oh my, that's the dagger Danny bought at the souvenir shop in the Edinburgh train station. I'd forgotten about it. He said it would be a memento of our first trip to Edinburgh;" She said smiling sadly; "A knife, honestly, sometimes he could be such a lad." With that she gave Alec a quick hug, said goodbye to Magnus and was gone.

Magnus seemed to understand the conflict going on inside Alec. He locked eyes with his shadowhunter and said in a serious voice, "I know you aren't happy about the fact that this investigation did not bring all those responsible to justice, but Alec you accomplished a lot coming here, even if this one piece of the puzzle is still missing. The Clave is researching the trophies, accessing reparations, Consul Penhallow is in talks with Aidan Briosag, and the Edinburgh shadowhunters are facing trial with the mortal sword so any that took part in this barbaric custom will be brought to justice. Edinburgh will be safer for mundanes, downworlders and shadowhunters. I'm very proud of what you accomplished and you should be too.

Alec dropped his head onto Magnus' chest, his cheeks blazing at the warlock's words of praise. Magnus fingers carded through his hair and Alec began to relax, enjoying his lover's gentle touch.

"Magnus, do you think we could take a few days and travel around Scotland for a bit before we go back to New York?" Alec asked shyly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, my love;" Magnus responded. The border country is especially pretty and I know where we could do some cross country riding."

"Sounds greatl!" Alec said stifling another yawn.

Magnus kissed the top of his head; "You really need to get some more sleep;" Magnus smiled when Alec didn't respond, knowing his shadowhunter was already drifting off.

* * *

**One more chapter to go and this story is done! Thanks everyone who reviewed. As you see, Ezra is not going to get caught this time, so you may see him again in a future story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A couple of days later, Alec was well enough for them to begin their tour of the Border country. Magnus had insisted that the best way to see it was for them to rent a car, and because people drove on the wrong side of the road in the UK, he would drive.

"You're kidding, right?" Alec said in response to Magnus' declaration.

"No, not at all;" Magnus replied; "I used to live here after all."

"When you lived here, they were still using the horse and carriage;" Alec reminded the warlock.

"What's your point?" Magnus said feigning an affronted look as Alec started to laugh throwing the car keys to his sparkly boyfriend.

As they began to drive south from Edinburgh, Alec was entranced by the predominantly rural landscape. They were surrounded by wild upland hills, the remains of ancient mountains weathered by the ages. The valley fields were a lush green testifying to the plentiful rainfall and fertile ground.

They had planned to spend the next few days at a bed and breakfast farm near Jedburgh called Ferniehirst Mill Lodge. The Lodge offered its guest horseback riding, and Magnus thought it would be a great way to see the neighbouring countryside, providing the nice weather they'd been having held.

That night at the Lodge, was the first real private time they'd had together since Alec left for Edinburgh and they grabbed onto each other as if their lives depended on it, kissing, touching, tasting. They made love for hours, sometimes frantically, sometimes slowly, but always passionately.

The next two days were spent riding, enjoying the beautiful countryside, talking and making love. On the third morning they headed to Jedburgh where they planned to stay at an Inn in town for a couple of days. Alec raised his eyebrows as they pulled up to a large white stucco building with three columns supporting an elaborate portico. Above the door was a sign that said 'Spread Eagle Hotel'.

"The Spread Eagle?" Alec said smirking.

"Yes and that's just how I want you, spread eagled underneath me;" Magnus grinned wickedly, sending a shiver of desire down Alec's spine.

After checking in and dropping off their bags, Magnus and Alec went out to do some more exploring, ending up at the ruins of Jedburgh Abbey. The remains of the great, twelfth century Augustinian Abbey soared above them; open to the elements. Massive stone walls punctuated by arcades overlooking the great nave through stone pillars topped by pointed gothic arches. It was a breathtaking site.

As Magnus walked through the enormous church, he felt both its great age and sacred purpose. He could almost hear the sound of long dead monks singing the hauntingly beautiful Gregorian chants. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Magnus thought he caught the shadow of a man in Victorian dress, a frock coat and top hat. When he turned to see who had made the shadow, however, no one was there. Magnus tried to shake off the feeling of unease that came over him, but he couldn't quite manage it.

They had dinner at the hotel and even the crackling fire place, hot meal and wine did not completely dispel Magnus' odd mood. It wasn't until they were back in their room and he had Alec in his arms that he began to relax again.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked as he cuddled next to Magnus in bed. "You seemed a bit worried this afternoon."

Magnus flipped them over so he was on top of Alec and said; "Now that I have you spread eagled underneath me, I'm perfect;"

Alec laughed and then pulled Magnus down for a long, languorous kiss. They took their time, exploring and teasing each other; letting the passion build between them until it exploded in hot, frantic desire and finally left them both sated and drowsy.

"I love you." Magnus whispered softly as he heard the steady breathing that meant Alec was already asleep, then he closed his eyes and drifted off…..

_It was after 1:00 am and he was walking down a poorly lit London street, Mitre Street. The impenetrable darkness of the narrow alleyways and spaces between the gas lights seemed alive with menace. The dense fog muffled the sounds of the few pedestrians and horse carts that were out at that ungodly hour. The ones that past by him seemed to loom out of the darkness when he least expected it. The smell was typical East End London, ripe from the refuse and filth on the street, but beyond that was the strange other worldly tang that only meant one thing to him, demon._

_ He was dressed in typical evening attire, a crisp, white high collared shirt with a red silk cravat under a black wool frock coat with velvet lapels and narrow black trousers. He carried his favourite ebony walking stick, a carved golden cat's head at the top He did not want to be there, but something kept pushing him onward until at last he came to a narrow opening on his right and he stopped. His breath caught in his throat, his hands trembled slightly, it was here, it was here where he would find her…._

_ Beyond the laneway he entered Mitre Square, There was only one gas light in the Square and it was a long way from the dark corner he was being drawn to. Slowly, despite an almost overwhelm urge to turn and run, he approached and as he came closer blue flames shot from his fingers illuminating the horrific scene. She was there, lying on her back, face disfigured, throat slit from ear-to-ear, the stuff of nightmares and he started to scream…._

Alec woke with a start to the sound of Magnus screaming, he seemed to be in the grip of some sort of night terror. Without thinking, he threw his arms around Magnus and as gently as he could, shook him awake.

"Magnus, it's alright, it's just a dream, you're ok;" He whispered as the warlock woke up, drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf. Though he would dearly have liked to know what had caused Magnus' terrible dream, he didn't have the heart to ask. Just getting Magnus relaxed enough to sleep again was going to require a miracle; and so he held his love, tenderly rubbing gentle circles on his back and whispering soft words in his ear until Magus' breathing evened out and he seemed to drift off to sleep.

It was early the next morning when Alec awoke to find Magnus gone. He sat up quickly alarmed until he saw the warlock sitting in a chair nursing a cup of hot tea.

"Is there enough for me?" He asked his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Good morning, darling;" Magnus replied: "Of course there lots of tea, or coffee if you'd prefer."

"Better make it coffee then;" Said Alec with a yawn as he rolled out of bed. He slipped on a robe and then joined Magnus who handed him a cup of coffee, black the way he liked it.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Alec asked Magnus quietly.

The warlock took a moment before responding with a sigh; "I haven't had that dream for decades; in the late 1800's I investigated some murderers in London, the Institute believed they might be demon related. I haven't thought about that time for years, or perhaps, more correctly, I haven't wanted to think about it."

"So, why last night?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, I just know that I need to go to London;" Magnus said with a shiver he couldn't quite hide.

"Ok, I'll call my mum and let her know we're taking some more time, then I'll get dressed and we can go out for breakfast." Alec said getting up to retrieve his cell phone.

Magus looked at his lover and marvelled, not for the first time, at Alec's sense of loyalty, trust, and devotion. If Magnus was celebrating, Alec celebrated with him; if Magnus had a problem it was Alec's problem too. Never in all his centuries of living had he had a partner that completed him like Alec did.

"Are you ready?" Alec asked now dressed and waiting by the door.

"Yes, coming;" Magnus said getting up to join him.

"Maybe over breakfast we can decide if we're taking the rental car or the train to London." Alec said as they headed down the stairs.

**~~~The End ~~~**

* * *

**That is it, the end of this story, hope you enjoyed it. The next story will revolve around Magnus and Alec's trip to London, it is called 'A Dagger of the Mind'. I will start posting again in a few days. Thanks again to those who reviewed, your comments kept me going!**


End file.
